The Missing
by Arachnia43
Summary: New Chapter! 13 Chloe is on a hot story and finds a secret lab. AU Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All is owned by the WB, DC comics, Tollin, Robbins, to name just a few. Unfortunately my name isn't in there. I promise to give them back. Really.  
  
A/N: Once again this is not possible without the support and kind beta assistance of LaCasta.   
  
Summary: Futurefic, Chloe investigates a story and finds more than she bargained for.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark   
  
Rating: G for now  
  
The Missing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Chloe whispered to herself as she scratched her palm on a metal rivet. Stopping to suck on the offended appendage, she looked down the long, dark air duct and wondered how much farther she would have to abuse her knees. Moving carefully to avoid making sounds, she continued towards her goal, occasionally stopping to puff the hair out of her eyes with a frustrated breath.  
  
Chloe Sullivan knew full well this could be the story of her career. While still a student at Metropolis University, she'd established herself quickly as an investigative reporter with the Daily Planet and her anonymous exposes were the talk of the town. She wasn't afraid to take risks and her reports showed it. This particular investigation had been in the works for weeks. She'd first caught wind of a possible government facility on campus. It was almost an urban legend, a place with absolute security and no hint as to the true nature of its research. It had taken a lot of called favours and weeks of insinuating herself into the cleaning staff, to get this far and all she had to show for it was dishpan hands. This was her coffee break. She had twenty minutes to get to the records room, get what documents she could, and get out.  
  
At last, she reached the vent to crawl out. Peering through to make sure the room was empty, she pushed at the sides with her hands, using the edge of her jacket to protect them. Swinging out with agility, she landed on the floor below and set to the task of gathering what info she could.   
  
This was just a paper file room. Chloe knew it was not where the really important stuff would be found but she was excellent at reading between the lines and these sorts of records often hinted at bigger things, giving her a clue as to where to focus her efforts.  
  
Chloe set to her task, rummaging through files and finding little of use but being an eternal optimist, she opened a box of floppies and began filling her pockets. She would gather what she could from this and return them the next shift. A sound in the hall made her freeze. Slowly she returned to the vent, listening as footsteps approached. She jumped to the entrance and pulled herself in, listening as the steps passed by. With a surge of relief, she worked her way further down the vent deciding to explore while she still had time. This had been a successful foray even if she found nothing more.   
  
The vent system was an endless maze and Chloe had to be careful to keep her bearings, taking time to map her progress. Turning a corner, she pulled up short. Directly in front of her she could see red lines of light cutting across the passage. Directly below this was a vent opening. This was obviously a very secure area. Straining, she tried to see down through the grid. Perhaps a glimpse of what was down there would give a clue to the research they did here.  
  
Drat it. Nothing. Desks, computers, wait... someone was moving. Chloe leaned closer making sure her hair did not hang in the sensor streams. A trim woman with what had once been red hair tied in a bun behind her head was cleaning up. Her mostly grey hair indicated an older woman but she did not seem feeble. Her movements were spare, efficient and somehow familiar. Chloe wrinkled her forehead in concentration, willing the figure below to give her a better view. Come on...  
  
The woman turned and brought a weary hand up to brush a stray hair from her forehead, finally lifting and turning her head as if relieving tension in her neck. Chloe gasped in surprise. It was Martha Kent.  
  
*****  
  
Pushing back from the computer, Chloe rubbed her eyes. Most of these disks were useless but there had been an inventory disk with strange items on it. There was food delivered regularly, like they were keeping animals but the variety...perhaps they ran a cafeteria for their workers. The volume seemed a bit low for that purpose. No one would run a cafeteria to feed what looked like enough for maybe five or six people.  
  
Chloe ran her fingers through her hair trying to puzzle this out. The biggest puzzle was the presence of Martha Kent. Seeing her had sent a wave of emotions through Chloe. The Kents had lost their farm in Chloe's senior year. They had disappeared literally overnight without any goodbyes and the notice of power of sale on their front door indicated the bank had taken over. Most speculated that the Kents had decided to leave quickly so as not to face the shame. She had never believed that, but her searches to find them had all turned up empty. She'd also been the only one to look. Pete and his family had moved suddenly, earlier that year, as Judge Ross had been given a supreme court appointment. Lana had followed Henry Small into Greenpeace activism the spring before, leaving behind a broken-hearted Clark. Even her approaches to Clark's grandfather had turned up no results. He seemed to feel they had disappeared to spite him.  
  
Lex had left the year before and did not respond to her messages.  
  
Through e-mails, Pete had been sure it was a government plot but was unable to provide much help in the search. He seemed to feel they would want to take Clark but would not give details why. Their communication had become strained and eventually stopped.  
  
Gradually, Chloe had given up. Whole families didn't just disappear. The Kents must have wanted to leave no trail. They had always kept to themselves, even had an in-town moniker as "the reclusive Kents", no wonder no one had looked twice after they were gone.  
  
Seeing Martha Kent in a possible government facility made Chloe wonder all over again. Opening up those old wounds. She missed Clark. Even after all this time. Even after their aborted attempt to date their freshman year. Even after his brief dating of Lana Lang, who had discovered he was not what she wanted and left to rejoin her biological father, gravitating to Henry Small's hopeless causes in a way only mutual genetics could justify. Chloe'd just been working up her nerve to try again with Clark, when he'd vanished. Proving, to her insecure heart that he cared not at all for her feelings. Not even a goodbye.  
  
Well, no use dwelling on that...again... This was a wonderful opportunity. She just had to talk to Martha Kent. Chloe shut down her computer with a new sense of purpose. Tomorrow she'd try the duct again and hope she would see Martha. If necessary she'd go back again and again, until she did. Another item on her to do list would be to hack their security, a favourite passtime of hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: LaCasta, you rock! Sending hugs and kisses with my thank you for the help.  
  
The Missing  
  
Chloe was in. She walked through the scanner into the high security area and couldn't help but hold her breath, waiting for an alarm, sure that something radiating from her skin would give away her real purpose, screaming out PRESS as if it was tatooed on her forehead. Rich smiled at her as she entered the restricted area and she knew he would have kissed her if they hadn't been with others.  
  
Chloe squelched a feeling of guilt, again. She knew she was using him but a good investigative reporter needed to use all her resources, dammit. He was a few years older than Chloe and hopeless in his social skills. He'd started hitting on her in an embarrassing kamikaze fashion as soon as she started working on the cleaning crew. While being mildly offended, she had felt sorry for him. However, once Chloe had spotted Martha Kent, she knew she needed to get in and had begun to encourage him. He had access to the higher security section and had gotten someone else a job there before her. He'd vouched for her and helped her through security that her own fake identity may not have passed. Thank God, Chloe had an endless number of well-placed friends who'd confirmed and misled the background check. So far her alias was unscathed, but she gave herself the workweek to get her info and run. Besides, Rich was hinting strongly that they should consummate their relationship this weekend, definitely a good time to exit stage left.  
  
Trying to suppress her glee at getting in, Chloe followed the other cleaners to the supply room and got to work. Before she knew it, Rich was touring her through the facility, showing her her responsibilities and stealing a quick kiss away from the obvious surveillance cameras. Rich knew all the unmonitored spots and in no time Chloe did as well. Chloe watched Rich walk away with a tilt of her head and spun on her heel, hiding the cynical smirk. There was nothing as indiscreet as a man in heat.  
  
Chloe now had access to most of the facility. There remained a single high security research area but Chloe also had a map of the airducts and had finally bypassed the limited security within them. Chloe had managed to hack the computer system from the outside and had disabled the airduct sensors but couldn't break the security of the building. The lasers had been a tiny accomplishment in what had turned out to be several nights of endless frustration. She could do no more on her own.  
  
It was too bad she had not been able to see Martha Kent again. She'd been back to the grate three times with no luck. If she did run into Mrs. Kent, it was unlikely Chloe would be recognised as she was currently sporting large, heavy-rimmed glasses, a kerchief on her hair, and no makeup. Chloe thought Martha would be friendly but quite honestly, the sight of Mrs. Kent walking around a place like this made her suspicious. Clark had always been a little strange. Had he been infected by the meteors, causing the Kents to turn him in to the government? Much as Chloe claimed to be a hardened cynic, she could not bring herself to believe this of the Kents.  
  
Though it had been two years, the possibility that Clark Kent might be here, had exponentially increased Chloe's drive to find a way in. Her heart still hurt when she thought of him and though she had matured enough to know she would never completely lose that feeling, it did not reduce her desire to see him again. Chloe thought again of Rich, appeasing her guilt by promising herself she would be as kind as she could. Possibly, a letter explaining her sudden disappearance would help. She was a writer after all. She should be able to make it good.  
  
Chloe worked fast, trying to accomplish a good enough job to not draw attention but cutting as many corners as she could. She didn't need to waste time working when she had a story to investigate. Finishing quickly, she made her way to a duct and crawled through to the most restricted area. When time was limited, it was best to go straight to the meat of the matter. Chloe's curiosity could wait no longer for satisfaction.  
  
Pushing her way out of the vent, the first thing she noticed in the low light of the hallway was that the walls were green. An emerald green that almost glowed in its garishness, reminding Chloe of the meteors from her high school wall of weird. Lining the hallway were several locked doors with small high windows in the centre of each. Chloe was unable to see inside because the rooms behind were dark. This being the night shift, the whole section was dark and unused. The cleaning staff would be well gone before the day's tests would start again. Chloe needed to know what was in those rooms.  
  
"My kingdom for a flashlight." she whispered, then covered her mouth with her hand, realising she had been talking to herself in this deafening silence. Mentally chastising herself with 'girl, this is not a good sign'. Moving down the hall, she looked into each room and saw nothing. Near the opposite end of the hall she finally found a door she could open.  
  
Chloe made her way through the room by feel and the glow of the computer screen savers. The room seemed to be for documentation and communication. This must have been the room in which she'd seen Martha. Chloe licked her lips. If she could sneak access to these computers, she was sure she'd finally get into the documentation of what it was they were actually researching. Realising she didn't have time to hack into one now, she determined to try again tomorrow. She'd have to get back now, before Rich came looking for her.  
  
Walking quietly down the hallway, she tried to see in the rooms one more time and was sure in the last one that she saw movement in the shadows. A chill ran up her spine and she shivered. This was too creepy. Glancing back at the window, Chloe was confronted with a face half pressed against the glass. Wide eyes and a mouth contorted in a parody of glee beneath glassy blue eyes and matted long blonde hair, stared back with only inches between them. Chloe gasped and staggered back in shock. The face disappeared as suddenly as it had come and the window was once again an empty maw. Chloe moved back until she reached the vent and was able to crawl inside, comforted by the small space. Concentrating completely on moving air in and out of her body, Chloe could not block the image from her mind.  
  
Jesus, it was Jodi Mellville. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Missing  
  
Thank you to the kind souls who reviewed the last 2 chapters. Hope this one passes muster.  
  
La Casta: I'm not worthy!!! Honestly sweetie, you are the best.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chloe smiled with a satisfaction she hadn't felt since this investigation started. She hit the Enter on the keypad and allowed herself a moment to relax. She'd cracked the password of one of the researchers and was now downloading what data she could. A minor victory after searching the entire room for a key into the cells where she had seen Jodi Mellville.  
  
Chloe rubbed the back of her neck and tried to massage the tension out of one shoulder. She'd slept a bit after her night shift, then came back in the day to crawl through the ducts and spy on the daytime activities in the records room.  
  
She'd sat for hours propped in the confined space listening to the occasional conversation. This was the only duct big enough for human passage, being in an older part of the building. The others made movement too difficult as Chloe had discovered while trying to find a way to look in on Jodi and the others. Chloe was convinced this would be a Smallville reunion and her meteor mutant radar, that she'd thought was long buried, was back in full force.  
  
She'd also brought with her some spy equipment. Well, actually, it was her bicycle rearview mirror tied to a coathanger. She could slip it through the grate and get a view of most of the room. It was, however, a wide angle mirror and things were slightly distorted.  
  
Chloe watched the download in progress and let her mind return to the only real conversation she'd overheard during her airduct vigil. Two people in lab coats had entered the room, voices raised in the middle of a heated argument. Chloe had been drifting off and the volume had immediately returned her to her senses.  
  
"I never authorised this. You had no right." The female voice was indignant.  
  
"You may not have the clout you think you do. My experiments and data have just as much weight with the board."  
  
The man was tall and in his thirties. Chloe would have called him handsome, except perhaps for the beginnings of baldness along his high forehead. The woman appeared younger, late twenties perhaps, also attractive with fashionable glasses and long hair tied in a sensible bun at the nape of her neck. They both wore lab coats over their street clothes.  
  
"I just don't see the point of hurting him any more," the woman replied with exasperation. "You learned the limits of his physical abilities within the first six months he was here. We should have been studying his mental capacity by now... if you hadn't gone and destroyed all hope of that."  
  
Her companion's mouth flattened to a thin line in annoyance. This was obviously an old argument. "We could not have anticipated or prevented the accident that occured. It's been a month now. Get over it."  
  
"Easy for you to say. I'm a psychiatrist and this would have made my career. Now I'm stuck trying to get some sort of coherent profile out of a stick figure, a ghost and a popsicle." Chloe moved the mirror trying to get a better view. The woman had crossed her arms in anger but Chloe had trouble seeing her features distinctly. "I can't make any headway while he remains this unresponsive. Keep pushing him this way and you could cause another incident. I can't guarantee that he won't get violent again."  
  
"He can't get out of that room. Security changed everything after the last time. Why do you think the walls are now this lovely green? He passes out before he can get to the end of the corridor. You're not getting anywhere anyway." The man sounded defensive and a bit nervous, reassuring himself as much as his co-worker.  
  
"Look, your current series of tests are pointless. You haven't gathered anything new in 2 months. He still shows emotions. He's not completely withdrawn. That last test upset him enough that I had to bring his mother in to calm him again. Thank god she's co-operating now." The woman picked up some files from the desk. "Look, we've got to meet with the chairman and I've got to do the damage control. Your tests are setting back any hope I have of restoring his ability to communicate..." Chloe watched the two exit the room, continuing the argument, but she was no longer able to hear them. Could they have been talking about Clark? What had they meant by his abilities? Chloe's stomach was a hard knot remembering Clark's 'adrenalin' rushes. What had they done to him?! Surely they meant Martha when they referred to his mother.  
  
Chloe had decided to go haome and get some sleep. She would try to break into the computers tonight and she'd better have her wits about her. She needed to find out what was going on. She also needed to find a way into those cells.  
  
For this reason, she'd ditched the cleaning crew as soon as possible to sneak into this room and search for a key to the cells. She was convinced that the subject they had been describing earlier was Clark Kent. The ghost, the popsicle...Chloe had a feeling these might be old friends. Jodi Mellville and Martha Kent in the same building was too much of a coincidence.  
  
Chloe now knew she was not the only one to have connected the dots, or meteors in this case, to get a bigger picture. Her research had lead to the Wall of Weird. Whoever was behind this was looking for more.  
  
The downloading files were progressing nicely and she expected to be able to slip back soon. She'd searched the ward and could find no pass keys or security cards to open the cell doors. She'd have to see what she could glean from this data. The last file was finally transferred onto a floppy and she pulled it from its slot. As she did this a voice from behind startled her into dropping the disc.  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
Chloe turned slowly to look directly into the startling blue eyes of Jodi Mellville.  
  
"Jodi?" Chloe almost croaked. She didn't recognize any of the sweetness and intelligence of the girl she had known in this emmaciated and unkempt girl. Her eyes had a calculating expression that made her look old, though Chloe knew they were the same age. She stood quietly assessing Chloe, mouth pursed in thought.  
  
"Jodi? It's me, Chloe. Chloe Sullivan, do you remember me?" Chloe held her hand out, palm up as if trying to approach a wild animal.  
  
Jodi suddenly relaxed from rigid wariness to boneless childlike restlessness. She shifted from one foot to the other and a finger began to twirl in her hair. The feral expression was gone with a high pitched giggle. "Chloe?... How's Pete?"  
  
"He's fine, Jodi. How are you?" Chloe didn't move a muscle for fear of losing this friendly face to the one that had been here before.  
  
"I'm hungry. Is Pete here?" Chloe tried to suppress the feeling that Pete might be the answer to her hunger. Jodi looked anorexic. Her skin stretched tight over her bones, reminding Chloe of a Holocaust victim.  
  
"Pete moved away last year. I'm sure he'd like to know that you're OK." Chloe tried to sound friendly and open while her stomach churned with revulsion and pity.  
  
Jodi pouted. "Pete was cute but he let them bring me here. Dad sent me away too." Jodi looked about to cry but her mood again made an instantaneous change. "I've got a new boyfriend." Her smile showed far too many teeth. "Want to see him?"  
  
Chloe was unsure but decided to follow Jodi's lead for now. "Umm. Sure." Jodi took her hand, as if they were best friends, in on a secret together and not separated by two years and an unimaginable chasm of opposing experiences. Chloe felt the dry, skeletal fingers close around hers and swallowed down the urge to pull back.  
  
"Come on." Jodi pulled out a security card. "I stole it a month ago when they were changing the doors. No one knows I have it." She put her fingers over her mouth and raised her shoulders in a macabre parody of a childish giggle. "I'm good at keeping secrets."  
  
Chloe remembered the friendly chubby girl she had known in school and pulled back on Jodi's hand. She raised her other hand to Jodi's cheek and stroked it gently. "Oh, Jodi. It breaks my heart to see you like this."  
  
Those bright blue eyes misted as they looked back at her and the voice was that of the Jodi she'd known. "It's not your fault, Chloe." Then the moment was lost and she giggled again. Jodi led her down the green hallway and passed the card over the small red light by the last door. The light changed to green with a faint click. Jodi opened the door and Chloe followed.  
  
"He's in here." Jodi was now using a stage whisper. "Isn't he pretty?" She walked quietly up to the figure sleeping on the bed. His back was turned to them and his dark hair was long and curled on the pillow behind him. One impossibly broad shoulder rose high above the mattress followed by a strong back, then lean hips covered by just a sheet. Long legs continued the silouette, tapering down to bare feet peeking out the bottom of the coverings. Even though Chloe couldn't see his face she knew she'd recognise Clark Kent anywhere. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. You are all very kind.  
  
Spoilers: I have to add there may be spoilers for all the USA aired episodes eventually I'm not entirely sure yet. I will say however that in my universe Martha's secret didn't happen.  
  
La Casta: I continue to be eternally grateful and I promise to seek out the Cliffhangers Anonymous Society....after this fic.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chloe approached the bed slowly. She hadn't seen Clark Kent in two years and was unprepared for the overwhelming need to touch him. She clasped her hands together to resist the urge and looked down on his face in profile. His breathing was steady, undisturbed by their presence. His hair fell in curling locks across his high forehead, marred by faint lines of worry that did not completely disappear even in sleep. His long dark lashes lay on pale cheeks, a stark contrast that emphasised that he was missing the tan that had always been a part of him. His full lips were slightly parted under the straight nose, his jaw partly slack in sleep. The muscles of his chest were well defined but he hadn't had a boyish physique since before Chloe had even met him. He looked much the same, thinner, though he'd always been thin. Still beautiful. Still able to rip open the old scar that was her heart.  
  
Chloe reached out to touch him but Jodi's thin hand grabbed her wrist. Jodi's eyes held that dangerous look that Chloe had seen earlier. "He's mine." Her lips were thin with determination and Chloe knew better than to argue at this point. She was unsure what exactly Jodi meant with this possessiveness. She did not get the impression that Jodi was protecting him. Her look was hard and hungry. Trying to distract her, Chloe looked around the room and noticed another door.  
  
"Where does that go?" Chloe used the hand Jodi still restrained to point. Clark did not wake at the sound of their voices.  
  
Letting go of the wrist, Jodi looked at the door and dropped her chin to her chest. "Mrs. Kent's in there." Jodi's voice held a certain reverence, as if she were speaking in a church. She placed her hand on Chloe's arm. Her face held a hint of fear. "She doesn't know I can come in here."  
  
Chloe covered those cold fingers with her own warm hand and looked into Jodi's eyes. "Jodi, I need to speak to Mrs. Kent."  
  
Jodi's eyes turned hard. She turned back to Clark and sat on the chair beside him as if Chloe was no longer there. Chloe watched Jodi stroke Clark's arm lightly and felt her gorge rise. Suppressing the urge to intervene, she walked to the door and turned the knob, not entirely surprised to find it unlocked.  
  
Approaching the small sleeping figure, Chloe reached out to wake her.  
  
"Wha...?" Martha's eyes snapped open.  
  
Chloe was shocked at the change these couple of years had wrought. Martha had deep sad lines on her face and her hair was almost completely grey. Her eyes were dull with sadness. Martha Kent had always been a bright and intelligent woman. This was a shell, old beyond her years and broken in spirit.  
  
Chloe leaned closer so that Martha would be able to see her face. "Mrs. Kent. It's me, Chloe Sullivan." The dull eyes widened and Martha gasped. Chloe was sure she saw a flash of the old Martha Kent in those eyes. The older woman leaned closer. Recognition dawned and that fleeting look solidified into sharp intelligence.  
  
Martha looked away from Chloe as if looking for danger then back into Chloe's eyes. Martha's whisper was much more quiet and cautious, "Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe smiled. "It's me, Mrs. Kent. I've broken in and want to help you. You have to let me know what's going on."  
  
Martha looked again at Chloe, searching her face as if suspecting a hoax. She placed gentle fingers on Chloe's cheek, testing reality. She pulled Chloe suddenly into her arms, hugging her with a desperate strength. "Oh, God. Chloe." Her voice was warm. To Chloe the sound was straight from her past, golden days of happiness that smelled of fresh baking. Chloe hugged back, unable to imagine what this woman had been through.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, I can't stay long. I'm working in another section of the building and need to sneak back. Please tell me how you got here. What's going on? What's happened to Clark?"  
  
Martha's expression changed and she looked toward the door, instantly concerned. "Clark? Has something happened?" Her look assessed Chloe. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Jodi let me in. She has a key." Martha pushed past Chloe and rushed to the door. Chloe followed, bewildered by this behaviour. Martha rushed to pull Jodi back.  
  
"Leave him alone, Jodi. You know he hasn't the strength right now." Martha's voice was firm. Jodi backed away, looking at the floor and shuffling her feet like a small child.  
  
She looked up again and her lip trembled. "I wouldn't, Mrs. Kent. Not now! Even if I was starving, I wouldn't!" Large tears started to fall out of her eyes. Martha quickly took Jodi in her arms, rocking her gently back and forth.  
  
"I know, dear." Martha soothed. Jodi wrapped her arms around Martha and clutched her tightly, sobbing. It was obvious that Jodi cherished this contact and Martha gave it freely. Looking over Jodi's head, hugging her like a small child, Martha smiled reassuringly at Chloe. Martha was stroking Jodi's hair, giving maternal comfort even as she discussed the horror of her life. "They let her feed on him once. They wanted to see what effect it would have on both of them. Clark had always liked Jodi and had been kind and patient the few times they were allowed to interact. He tried to be brave for her when it happened but it was horrible and painful. Jodi has been... attached... to Clark ever since."  
  
Chloe blinked a few times while her mind churned and bile rose in her throat. Martha touched her shoulder to reassure her. "Jodi lives on animal fats and sometimes even cadavers. She was dying when we first arrived." Martha recognised the horror in Chloe's eyes. "Chloe, there's so much to explain and we don't have time. We need to get out and soon. Can you help us?"  
  
Chloe again looked at the sleeping form, seeing his thinness in a new light. "I'll help but I need to know who us is. Who else is here and why are they studying Clark?" Chloe had so many questions she didn't know which ones to ask first. Martha got up, settling Jodi down in a chair where she clutched her arms around herself, rocking back and forth in short arcs, retreating into a world of her own.  
  
Chloe grew impatient. "Look, Mrs. Kent, I'll help in any way I can. I can get you out of this high security area with me but not further out of the building. I've got to get us the rest of the way out. I also need to know if we'll be safe once out or if we'll have to be on the run. Will the government be coming after us? Is that who we're dealing with?" Chloe saw her relatively comfortable life flash before her eyes, suspecting that this could change everything she'd ever known. She took a deep breath, resigning herself to her fate. "I'll see what I can do about finding a route out. The duct system may be our best bet. The security seems more intense surrounding this section than actually in it."  
  
Martha nodded. "Everything changed about a month ago. There used to be armed guards but there was an incident with casualties and they changed their strategy for maintaining control. I've been pretending to give up and they've given me greater freedom because of it, but I won't rest until I have Clark safely out of here." Martha's voice lowered with determination.  
  
"Mrs. Kent. I'll help in any way I can. If I can get you out, I will. But I think Jodi may be better off here. I can't imagine.."  
  
Martha cut her off. "Any facility that would try to cure and not exploit her would be better than here. But you're right. If we could shut this place down with inspectors from the outside, I'm sure she'd be better off. But we need to get Clark out first."  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Kent, but I've got to go now. I will be back tonight. Hopefully with some kind of plan. " It definitely felt good to have started a plan of action.  
  
Martha handed Chloe Jodi's pass card. "I'll explain to her that I gave it to you."  
  
"I also need to know about the others." Chloe asked as she helped Jodi out of her chair, preparing to take her back to her room.  
  
"Sean and Ian." Chloe remembered them both, and that they'd both tried to kill her.  
  
"Will they be coming too?" She couldn't hide the obvious revulsion in her voice.  
  
"Neither could survive outside the facility." Martha's tone was definite, making this decision final.  
  
"I promise to do what I can." Chloe stopped to take the other woman's hand, reassuring her with a firm grip and the promise in her eyes. Chloe had one question that intuition told her would be best left unasked but she needed to know. Taking a deep breath, she tried to hold Martha together with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Martha, where is Mr. Kent?"  
  
Martha's eyes went bleak and the dull look Chloe had seen before returned. Her voice cracked slightly, "Jonathan's dead."  
  
****  
  
AN: Midnight Driad please forgive me :D 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This story would not exist without the ongoing beta help of LaCasta. Thank you sweetie.  
  
deanine: I tried harder but I'm not sure I'm capable.  
  
The Missing  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chloe couldn't sleep, no matter how badly she needed it. Swinging out from under the covers, she set her bare feet on the floor and walked over to her computer desk. The case of discs she'd copied at the lab was cool to the touch as her fingers ran back and forth across them. Horror and curiosity warred inside her. Needing to understand the revelations of the night before didn't reduce her fear of what she might find. She'd loved Clark Kent for a long time and didn't like the implications of finding him in a lab with the likes of Jodi, Sean Kelvin and Ian Randall ... all meteor mutants. She thought of Clark's big friendly smile and said a silent prayer that it wasn't so.  
  
The computer bathed her in pale light as she sat down, took a deep breath and made her decision. She needed to know. The first disc clicked as it slid in. Chloe leaned back in her chair, chewed on her bottom lip and opened what seemed to be the most recent of the many numbered files.  
  
The entries appeared to be research investigating the possible health benefits of the meteors. Chloe skipped a few files ahead. Investigation was focused on Ian's cloning, Sean's revival from apparent drowning, Jodi's rapid extraction and absorption of nutrition from the bodies of others and the apparent lack of aging in them all. Chloe didn't read too many details, flitting from one file to the next. Time for that later. Going back to the earliest files, one on Earl Jenkins stated he had apparently died shortly after his arrival and there was comparatively little data on him. When his body had been unsuccessful in expelling the fragments, the ongoing mutations had killed him. He had been unable to establish a single mutation because the exposure to the fragments had not relented. The autopsy mentioned several changes to internal organs that had been sufficiently polar in purpose to cause his death.  
  
One of the first files even mentioned the original experiment that had mutated Byron Moore. She noted a brief mention of Desiree Atkins, once Mrs. Lex Luthor, but very little data had been collected. A number of entries appeared to have been deleted.  
  
Earl...Byron...It had been largely covered up at the time but Chloe was aware that LuthorCorp had been behind their afflictions. Recalling her attempts to find the government funding source for these tests, she realised why she'd hit a brick wall. Now she knew the wall was big and strong and had a purple and black LC logo on it.  
  
LuthorCorp, no wonder. Power to bribe officials. Power to obliterate lives. Power to cover up the deaths that Martha had mentioned with no one the wiser. Proof of the connection between LuthorCorp and these questionable experiments may be the only protection they'd have after the escape. Thank God she'd managed to copy these discs. Their safety may depend on the data she'd stolen.  
  
The light of the monitor was harsh on Chloe's tired eyes. They watered as she rubbed them. Another disc in the slot. At last. References to a brief study of Eric Summers, who was apparently released without exposure to the others, led to further investigation of one Clark Kent. It would seem they had some data on him before he was even brought to the lab but there was no record of the source. Mention of using meteors for restraint made the hairs on the back of Chloe's neck rise. She clicked another file and rubbed her eyes again.  
  
Oh... My... God... Blinking to restore focus, she read the analysis three times. This one had data on Clark. They had documented the limits to his speed, strength, invulnerability. These readings were impossible. Alien DNA... Chloe increased her speed as she skimmed the files, opening more and more, getting the gist of one then moving quickly to another. Images of Clark coming to her rescue flashed through her mind. Impossible circumstances glossed over in her own mind because she'd always been secretly afraid he had been affected by the meteors. She knew she was still looking for something to disprove it. Well, he was affected alright but not in a way she had ever imagined.  
  
Clark Kent was an alien. Chloe sat perfectly still as she absorbed this. He wasn't a meteor mutant. He was a very strong, very fast, impervious to bullets and heat kind of alien. He was also, possibly, mentally unstable, if the conversation she'd overheard had been correct. She still hadn't found any reference to the 'incident' of a month ago, or to his current mental state.  
  
That tense shoulder was starting to bother her again and she rolled it to loosen the muscle. Was an escape plan such a good idea? Could Clark turn out to be as dangerous as the others?  
  
Martha Kent didn't think so. God, old loyalties die hard. Chloe knew she'd still help them. Backing away now was impossible, even when everything she thought she'd known about Clark had been thrown out the window. He'd lied to her for years. He'd never trusted her. Did it hurt more than his rejection of her for Lana Lang? Possibly. This was a new cut and Chloe found he could still make her bleed. Had he confided in Lana? Damn that harsh light for making her eyes water. Rubbing them only seemed to make it worse.  
  
She'd get over the fact that Clark was an alien. It wouldn't be too hard actually. Soft green eyes, killer smiles, and a beautiful, graceful body had dug her well of forgiveness to a bottomless depth long ago. Coping with a wounded heart was also old familiar territory, best ignored to let the pain dim. It was time to get practical.  
  
She'd have to get Martha and Clark out soon. Her fragile identity had been established to cover the accumulation of data only. Hit and Run, not the great escape. The plan to get out was the problem. The ducts would be too small for Clark. She needed a way to get him out through the gates. Any thoughts of bribing Rich, her temporary beau, were quickly discarded as she knew she couldn't trust him in the long run. She'd contact Pete. It had been a long time, but Chloe had a sudden understanding of the cryptic hints that had so aggravated her in the past. Her relationship with Pete had become strained because she had felt his withdrawal. Now she knew why. Pete had dropped too many hints after Clark had disappeared. He had to know something and he would help. The unquestioning aid of Pete Ross in times of trouble was as much a fact of life as sunrise and sunset. His lawyer family and connections could also be useful.  
  
Chloe had actually been considering contacting Lex Luthor. It would be impossible now. It had been three years and surely his loyalties would lie with his father. He may well be aware of this lab, though Chloe would not have believed it in the past. She knew that Lex had left Smallville abruptly and the word was he'd been forced to return to work for his father in Metropolis. Clark had not been forthcoming and had avoided further enquiries about Lex with his usual vague replies and abrupt exits. Lex had been intruiging but she'd really only known him through Clark.  
  
It was Wednesday. Friday was her last shift. She couldn't do this alone. Who could she ask for help?  
  
She needed someone from Smallville who would understand these strange happenings. If she was lucky, someone who'd know enough to not ask too many questions. Clark had helped a lot of people. Who would owe him enough to risk themselves for him? Someone with influence. Chloe got up and started rooting through some newspapers she'd stashed under her bed in a hurried attempt to make her apartment presentable when her dad had dropped in unannounced. There had been an article about an old aquaintance. He owed Clark some loyalty and he might be just the man to help. Unfortunately he was halfway across the country. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Perhaps she'd be able to walk Clark out the door after all. Chloe knew she'd need to make a few calls.  
  
***  
  
Crawling through air ducts was getting old. Chloe climbed out into the records room, landing with a soft thud and smoothed back her hair. Tonight she needed to talk to Martha Kent. Turning around to survey the room she let the beam of her flashlight shine directly in front of her, illuminating a pair of legs. Tracking the light up, a set of crossed arms became visible, followed by an open collar and then the angry face of her sponsor to the lab and supposed boyfriend, Rich. While she was registering the murderous expression on his face, someone from the side grabbed her arm, knocking the flashlight from her hand.  
  
Blinding overhead lights snapped on. Squinting slightly, Chloe could see the face of the male scientist she'd spied on earlier this week standing to the side. He smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Good work, Rich. I believe you were right. I will be sure to report your loyalty to the board." He dismissed him with a nod and stepped closer to Chloe while rubbing his hands together. "So glad you could join us, Miss Fisher. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm John Halton. Welcome to Cadmus labs." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize for the long delay. The end result is a new computer with lots of upgrades. Hmmm, if only it would upgrade my vocabulary.  
  
LaCasta I have to say thank you for Every chapter because you help so much.  
The Missing   
Chapter 6  
  
The overhead light came on at six am, startling Chloe out of a rather nightmarish dream. Captured by a mad scientist, exposed to meteors, she'd mutated into a rat and been crawling through endless air ducts trying to escape. The desperate feeling of being chased clung to her as she sat up and tried to shake off the last vestiges of sleep.  
  
She'd spent two hours the night before not answering questions from that asshole, John Halton. The self-important, sadistic prick. Thank God they hadn't found her true identity, yet. Fingerprinting would probably come next. Rich had been charming. He'd surprised her with a varied and inventive use of the curses available in the English language. Quite honestly, she'd never have guessed he had it in him.   
  
Rich had come looking for her during breaks. Pissed off when he couldn't find her easily, he'd notified the guards and they'd discovered the shutdown of the ducting security. Ah, true love. Chloe knew she'd never been one to inspire poetry but Rich's loyalty was insultingly short lived. Oh, well, so much for agonizing over letting him down easy. Now she had bigger worries to tackle.  
  
Chloe looked at the sparsely furnished room and wondered which mutant had occupied it first. Stark white walls, a bed, a chair and small table, three doors, no lamp and no night table. The air vent was high and small. Chloe remembered her pass card. It had unlocked all the doors. She'd set it down in the duct before jumping down. If she had some luck left they may not have seen it before closing the duct. Little good it would do as they would definitely have reactivated the laser sensors in the duct.  
  
No surveillance that she could find, though, that was a godsend. The bare walls and sparse furniture didn't leave any place to hide a camera so she could only conclude there was none. Perhaps they had decided it was in the best interests of the captives to give them some privacy. Perhaps it was arrogance on the part of her captors, secure in the thought that she could not escape. This was not a comforting idea.   
  
Immediately upon capture, Chloe had insisted on her legal rights and was told that she had none here. John Halton had seemed to take particular glee in telling her that her life on the outside would no longer exist after 24 hrs. He followed this with the rather cryptic statement, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." The problem, Chloe thought, was that she did.   
  
Checking the doors was next and it helped to stretch cramped limbs. The first was windowless but seeing as it was the door she'd been unceremoniously dumped through the night before, she knew it led to an interior hallway connecting to testing rooms and the small dining hall that had been her interrogation room. Predictably, it was locked. So was the windowed door that led to the ominously green hallway, the records room where she'd been caught, and all the exits. The only door with no lock was the one leading to the small but functional bathroom.  
  
Inspecting the rooms in minute detail revealed nothing of use to unlock the doors, and no potential weapons, even the cups in the bathroom were a softish plastic. There was nothing to do but wait.  
****  
Martha Kent had always liked Chloe Sullivan. She was smart, funny, caring, generous and unfortunately inquisitive. Now she was here, captured like the rest of them. A long sad breath escaped as Martha tried to sift through possibilities and repercussions. It had been two agonizing years. The sight of Chloe that first night had given her hope but she should have known better. It was breaking her heart to know Chloe'd been caught up in this. Martha hugged herself as she sat in a chair watching her son stare blankly at the opposite wall, his back to the room. His posture shut out everything around him, reflecting physically the state of his mind. Martha tried to suppress a wave of hopelessness. God, she didn't want Chloe to be another victim to add to the list of people destroyed by the meteors and Lionel Luthor's obsession with them.   
  
Evidence indicated Lionel had started tests with the meteors as far back as the year after the shower, motivated most likely by changes in his own son. Martha recalled the time she had worked for him. She'd once accidentally seen that he kept a vault of refined meteors at the LuthorCorp tower and it caused her to re-evaluate everything she knew of him. She'd recalled that Byron Moore had been changed during a LuthorCorp funded experiment years ago. Earl Jenkins had also been injured in an experiment with the meteors or Kryptonite as Clark had called them. Lionel's obsession had been well formed before Clark had ever crossed his path. Unfortunately, meeting Lionel Luthor had been inevitable.   
  
The meeting and eventual friendship of Lex and Clark had seemed like fate. Jonathan had tried to discourage their friendship but it was out of his control. Why Lionel had transferred his son to work near the site of his biggest trauma, Martha would never understand, but it had set in motion the series of events that had brought them here.   
  
Clark had eventually met Lionel Luthor, at a time when his changing body had made it difficult to hide his strange abilities. The incident with the red meteors had sealed Lionel's interest, though luckily the role those rocks had played remained hidden. He most likely began to suspect Clark's reaction to the green meteors after the hostage taking at the LuthorCorp tower. Lionel may not have been able to see but Martha's own distress had made her indiscreet in her words to Clark. It was impossible at the time to know how much he'd understood and whether there had been surveillance in the building.  
  
Then, two years ago, armed mercenaries had invaded the Kent farm, taking Martha and Jonathan first, as hostages against Clark's strength. It most likely wouldn't have worked but their arsenal included Kryptonite. Martha was convinced Lionel hadn't been sure of the effect. He'd merely gambled and won.   
  
The Kents had been brought here and hadn't seen sunlight since. The experiments had begun immediately and the discovery of Clark's alien DNA prompted a number of tests on Jonathan and Martha as well. When they'd proven unremarkable, they'd been kept as goads to ensure Clark's cooperation.   
  
At first, the scientists were enthusiastic. They'd treated Clark reasonably well and the Kents with indifference; though apparently uncaring they were not overtly cruel. A year and a half passed with endless tests, pushing Clark to the edges of his abilities. Physical parameters were all meticulously documented, calculated, and extrapolated while Clark and his parents tried to give each other hope. Escape was planned but rarely got past the first stages as no one was willing to risk the other's harm. They were always held separately as hostages to the others. Finally, Clark and his parents made a pact that any one of them would escape if the opportunity arose and try to bring help. Escape for all of them at once was impossible. All they could do was watch and wait for an opportunity. For a while it helped them to believe the nightmare would end.  
  
Time passed and hope began to fade. The testing continued but the scientists paid no attention to the weariness and despair that started to take the light out of Clark's eyes. He blamed himself for the destruction of his parents' lives and when confronted with the mutants that already resided here, he agonized that somehow he'd created them. Jonathan and Martha had watched him start to withdraw. His answers became shorter. He made eye contact less often. Clark was disappearing into himself as time passed and his parents' protests were ignored.   
  
Gradually, Clark's abilities had stopped increasing. In recent months they had even begun to recede. There was talk of ending the tests and moving on to the practical application of their data. The scientists seemed to switch focus to what they obviously felt was the next stage. The Kents worried about their future but hoped that the tests on Clark would end. Surprisingly, at this time, John Halton and the top members of his crew had been summoned to a board meeting. They'd returned with orders to continue studies and remain silent. Apparently, someone leaking information to the outside had been made an example of. Everyone got back to work but the mood of the facility changed. Martha had realized then that they were all captives here. The scientists were bound by confidentiality agreements and fear. LuthorCorp had them trapped in this nightmare facility almost as securely as the residents.  
  
The scientists themselves began to squabble over incidental things and tempers flared as everyone's nerves felt the strain. The psychiatrist, Nora Peel, began to challenge Halton's authority, claiming equal time from the subjects and interfering in some of the tests. Martha liked her as much as she could under the circumstances. She spoke kindly to Clark and the Kents, trying to draw them out. Jonathan and Martha had revealed nothing. The scientists knew no more from them than they had already known on the Kent's arrival. Clark's ship had been buried long ago, impossible to discover without specific directions. Surprisingly, their story that it had disappeared with a scientist named Hamilton had been taken as true without further investigation.   
  
Halton's frustration came out in petty experiments and increasing meanness. He forced Clark to submit to the mutants, each in turn, to see if his strength had any ability to restore them. Ian Randall's physical involvement had been limited. He was unable to extract anything from Clark and attempts to inject him with Clark's blood or tissue proved useless as it did not survive the use of kryptonite to extract it. Therefore, Ian became less substantial by day. In losing half of himself he was weakened but his mind remained sharp. The scientists, realizing this, let him help with data analysis.   
  
Ian knew the consequences of that day on the dam three years before. Clark's rescue of Lana Lang while allowing part of Ian to die, had sealed the fate of the remaining half. Ian had theorized that one day, he would simply disperse as his molecules lost the energy that held them together. His impending death however, had done nothing to curb his ambition. He fully intended to have his name included in the research revolving around earth's only known alien. He also hated Clark and helped to spur Halton into some of his crueler tests, taking pleasure in witnessing Clark's suffering. Nora Peel had warned Martha that he was even working to convince Halton that the alien should be destroyed as a potential threat.  
  
Sean Kelvin had moaned with pleasure while taking Clark's body heat and then giggled at Clark's discomfort. Martha had been in the room, held by security as a tangible threat to ensure Clark's co-operation. Clark had locked eyes with her and refused to look at Sean as he cackled with glee, gloating at Clark's helplessness. Security in thermal hazmat suits had had to pull him off when Clark had become unconscious. After that, security had been increased as Sean tried several times to escape and attack Clark again. Thwarted from the physical pleasure of Clark's heat, he taunted him whenever he could. Instinctively hitting on one of Clark's greatest fears, he pointed out that his alienness would always keep him alone. Noting Clark's flinch with a predator's instinct, he sank the blade of his words deeper by reminding him of his inability to connect with Lana Lang. Sean had always been proud of his success with girls and was part of the crowd that had derided Clark in high school.  
  
The experiment with Jodi had furthered Clark's withdrawal. Jodi had been a friend. Clark knew that she was always suffering and wanted to help her. His guilt over the meteor shower showed in how easily he submitted to her. Lowering his tall frame, he had looked into Jodi's eyes and smiled slightly with encouragement. Jodi whispered that she was sorry but could not suppress the joy she received from feeding on him. It was a chance to reduce her constant hunger. In spite of his resolve, Clark could not suppress the look of horror as Jodi's jaw dropped or his cry of pain and Jodi missed neither. Both of them had changed after that. Jodi became more needy and her behaviour more erratic. Clark spoke only to his parents and when spoken to. Then a month ago, Halton brought in Desiree Atkins.  
  
Martha stood up and walked to the door, unwilling to think about the series of events that had cost the life of her beloved Jonathan. That wound was still too raw and she could indulge in her sorrow at another time. Clark needed her now. Nora Peel was due in any minute and Martha would see if she could pull some strings. Her father hadn't wanted her to be a lawyer for no reason. She had used that natural talent for persuasion to get the freedom she currently enjoyed. It was cynical and harsh to use Jonathan's death as leverage but she portrayed herself as a grieving wife and let them believe it had made her harmless. They never suspected that a farmer's wife could manipulate them and she needed to talk to Chloe. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all who reviewed. I will try to update more regularly if I can ever figure out my new computer.  
  
LaCasta: Patient and Kind Beta extraordinaire. Thank You.  
The Missing 7  
  
Death by Boredom. Not a fitting end but definitely a possibility, Chloe thought as she banged her fist on the door. Rubbing her hand, she walked back to the center of the room, looking again at the whiteness that was the decor. Boring, boring, boring. Reaching the clear area in the middle, she decided to do a handstand. It was something she'd always thought would be cool to master and well... she certainly had the time. A couple of attempts and back to bang on the door, adding a shouted curse for good measure. God, when she got out of here, her scathing expose would make them all cringe.   
  
Boredom was also obnoxiously inadequate at taking her mind off of the prickly situation she was in. The cavalry had better have gotten her messages. Pete would come looking for her when she didn't answer him. When she'd finally gotten a hold of him, the years had fallen away. Surprised to hear that he'd been working towards a political career, she'd been a bit reluctant to give him all the details but she'd told him enough to lead him here. The problem was she didn't know how he'd get in or get them all out. As for her other call... she'd have to wait and see.  
  
Right, up on hands again, view of the room upside down and the door was opening. Chloe dropped back onto her feet and stood up. Her hands quickly went to push back her hair and she looked into the amused brown eyes of Nora Peel.  
  
"Hello, Miss... Fisher." Nora's pause and the glint in her eye let Chloe know that she had a sense of humor and was fully aware this was not Chloe's real name. "I'm happy to welcome you to our facility. I'm sure you'll be an asset to us."  
  
Chloe bowed slightly, not entirely pleased with the implications of that statement but smiled back. "At your service and Thank You for the welcome. It's certainly more pleasant than my initial introduction to this lovely resort. I must say you won't get a five star rating. The accommodations are fine but the entertainment here leaves a lot to be desired."  
  
"I'll be sure to take that up with management." was the arch reply. Nora walked casually over to the table and sat in the only chair. "I'm not sure how much you know about the research done here but I'm sure you'll catch on quickly. Since your stay with us is indefinite, I've received permission to have you interact with some of our subjects."  
  
Chloe was unwilling to reveal any of her knowledge of the facility so she kept her reply short. "Why?"  
  
"Our subjects here have had very different life experiences. These people have faced circumstances far outside the norm and each has reacted in his own unique way. Unfortunately in the past we have not been able to expose them to someone with 'normal' experiences. We need to see how they would interact with someone outside of their sphere."  
  
"How can you be sure I'm 'normal'?" Chloe almost laughed, having never truly considered herself a member of society's definition of the norm.  
  
"I can't, but you're the best I've got. I hope I can get some co-operation from you. It will make your stay more pleasant."  
  
"As opposed to terminal boredom?"  
  
"Or becoming a subject of Dr. Halton's tests."  
  
"I get your point."  
  
"I'm going to introduce you to our safest subject. But I warn you, even he's not harmless."  
  
"To be honest, my curiosity has me looking forward to this."  
  
"Well, don't expect too much. This young fellow is for the most part non-verbal. We had an accident during an experiment about a month ago and he received an injury. He has been severely withdrawn but he has not been violent since. You should be perfectly safe."  
  
"Wow, that was incredibly reassuring. Can I reconsider the tests with Halton?"  
"Believe me, this will be less dangerous."  
  
Chloe sighed, pretending to be reluctant. "OK."  
  
Nora unlocked the door and Chloe followed her out. Talking over her shoulder, Nora lead the way. "I'll introduce you first to the group in the lunch room. Then I'd like you to spend some time with the subject and his mother."  
  
"His mother? Gosh, I didn't know this would be a family affair. How heartwarming."  
  
Nora remained silent as she led Chloe into the small lunch room where they'd interrogated her the night before. Stopping just inside the door, Nora clapped her hands for attention and introduced her charge to the crowd as Chloe Fisher. Not one of the mutants present, and Chloe noted all present and accounted for, raised an eyebrow or showed any sign of recognition as they looked up at her. Chloe said hello politely and walked over to sit at a table in the corner that Nora indicated.  
  
"I'll be back shortly. Have something to eat."  
  
Dinner at Cadmus labs was a community affair. There were only five round tables in the room with several chairs around each. The other occupants of the room watched her boldly in Nora's absence, but silence accompanied her movements. The scrape of her chair seemed to echo off the ceiling.  
  
Feeling the weight of his piercing stare, Chloe looked over at Sean Kelvin who smirked back at her. She knew from the records that he slept nightly on an intense heating unit so it was surprising to see he still managed to keep a bluish tinge to his skin. His eyes surveyed her in a lecherous look that Chloe knew really had nothing to do with sex. Feeling a shiver of fear, Chloe took note of the metallic device attached to his ankle. This was obviously some form of restraint. A large guard by the door stood with his arms crossed and a remote in his hand. He also had a tazer and what looked to be an ugly locket of grey metal around his neck. None felt particularly reassuring under the force of Sean's glare.  
  
Beside him, Ian Randall wrote with hurried movements into some sort of journal. When he glanced up his eyes met hers and his frantic movements stilled. Chloe found it hard to believe she'd once found him attractive. His eyes were small and animalistic in intensity. She knew instinctively that he recognised her but was sure an outside observer would not have been able to tell. Well, it seemed there was an unwritten conspiracy to not give their captors more than they could figure out themselves and Chloe exhaled a small sigh of relief as no one in the room made an attempt to identify her.  
  
Jodi also had a metallic device on her ankle. Chloe could not see her eyes well through the mat of hair she had pulled in front of them. She was perched on a chair, managing to balance with both feet on the seat of the chair. There was an alertness to her position, like a great bird waiting to attack its unsuspecting prey scurrying on the ground below.  
  
The door opened again and Nora Peel returned. Behind her, Martha Kent entered, leading the much taller figure of her son. Clark's head was down with his hair falling forward to obscure his features. Martha held his hand and lead him to the table next to Chloe's, pushing gently on his shoulder to make him sit. His walk had been a shuffling gait and as he sat he stared down at the table, looking neither left nor right.  
  
Nora gestured to Chloe to join them. "This is the young lady I mentioned. I want to observe her interactions with Clark but I thought it best to introduce them in a nonthreatening environment. I don't want to put them in a lab room unless I have to. I'm hoping this will help bring him out of his shell. I'm going to sit with Ian while you two get to know each other." With this, Nora walked away but not far enough to be out of hearing in the small room.  
  
Martha looked at Chloe sadly but Chloe had difficulty looking away from Clark.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chloe, that you're caught up in this."  
  
Chloe half smiled again. "Not as sorry as I am." she put her hand over Martha's, taking note of how thin and pale it was. "It's not your fault. Besides, I love a good story and this is turning out to be a doozy. I want to know everything."  
  
"I'll tell you all I can but it will have to wait for a more private time."  
  
"Are you sure we'll ever get that?"  
  
"Nora does believe some privacy is essential for our mental health. That's why there is no surveillance in our rooms." Martha patted Chloe's hand. "Don't worry. There are ways around the system here. Ways to make things more bearable. Nora is the most reasonable member of the staff and she seems to truly want to help Clark out of this withdrawal." Martha held Chloe's hand and pulled her closer to Clark. She set Chloe's hand on Clark's and spoke to him in a gentle voice. "Clark honey, there's someone I want you to meet." She reached up to brush his hair back revealing his profile and the fact that he continued to stare at the table. Her voice became more firm. "Clark, look up. There's someone here to see you." She put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up. Chloe wrapped her fingers gently around his and said "Hi."  
  
Suddenly the hand in hers turned and the long fingers were holding hers back. She looked into beautiful green eyes that were looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Clark began to smile slowly, like a brilliant sunrise.  
  
"Chloe..." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Hope you all like the rest as much. Here's the next chapter. I will try to update regularly.  
  
LaCasta: Without your help this would just be a jumble. Thank you   
  
Chapter 8   
  
*******************************************************   
"Clark..." Chloe fell silent as she saw his look of recognition change. Clark's face had been open and affectionate as he looked at her. Then his dark brows swept down in confusion. He looked at their hands and his grip loosened.  
  
"I know you?" he searched her face and seemed to be trying to find the recognition he'd had a moment before. His voice became unsure, hesitant as he searched his memory. "I...I know you." Chloe smiled softly, trying to be encouraging. She wanted him to know her with a desperation she would have scoffed at two days ago. She held his hand a little tighter and his grip on her fingers returned, starting to hurt just a little as he tried to hold on to a fleeting thought. Knowing what she did about him now, she marveled at the fact he'd never hurt any of his friends before. He had always been gentle.  
  
"You remember, I'm Chloe from the Torch. We used to write articles together." She kept her voice soft and encouraging.  
  
"The Torch?"  
  
"Yes, Clark...a school newspaper. I wrote on a computer....you used to borrow it."  
  
"No." Clark looked at her but did not seem to see her any more. His eyes were focused on memories no one else could see. "That's not it." he shook his head slightly as if he could clear his thoughts with the action. "I was afraid of you."   
  
"What?!" Chloe felt a stab of pain and pulled back instinctively but Clark's grip held. Clark squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again slowly.  
  
"No.. I was afraid for you..." His green eyes held remembered fear.  
  
"Clark, what do you remember?" Her relief was a rush of warmth and she actually blushed.  
  
"Cold...night...a windmill...you...you were buried...underground... in a box...?" Clark's voice raised to make it a question, as if disbelieving the fragmented memory. "I... I... It's gone. I can't remember." He returned to looking at the table, pulling his hands into fists, he brought them together on the table and his body tensed as if about to run. His long hair fell forward as he worked to bring the memory back. Clenching his jaw in concentration, his frustration was obvious.   
  
Chloe could not suppress a stab of disappointment. She looked again at Martha who smiled in encouragement and rubbed her hand gently along her son's shoulders. He did not seem to notice.  
  
It had taken a long time to get over her claustrophobia after being buried alive but Chloe remembered the joy of her rescue and the warm solid feel of him in her arms. He had always been their savior in the end. Shivering at the memory, she reached out to touch his cheek, seeing a hollow where the tense muscle joined his jaw line.   
  
Suddenly the loud scrape of a chair drew Chloe's attention away.   
  
"He's mine!" The shout was shrill and close. The source slammed into her side, knocking her off her chair. She hit the floor with a sharp pain, and briefly, Jodi's slight weight pressed her into the cold floor, winding her. Chloe recognized the shout of the guard and the voice of Nora Peel starting to give orders. Her assailant suddenly fell back with a cry of pain. The door to the room burst open and two more guards ran into the room.   
  
Jodi's blue eyes burned with hatred as she clutched at the ankle bracelet in obvious pain. The sound of cries behind her indicated all the bracelets had been activated. The guards rushed to take control. Sean started to giggle with glee, though he also held his ankle in pain. Unable to resist the opportunity, he began taunting Jodi at the top of his voice. "He's yours alright! Got him good don't ya!" His giggle was high pitched. "He won't even look at you, sweetheart! Skin and bones and ugly as..." A guard with thick gloves starting to pull him towards the door clamped a large glove over his mouth and whispered a threat into his ear.  
  
Jodi's shout had already drowned his words. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She covered her ears to block out his insults and started to rock back and forth, continuing the litany as she did. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up..." Another large guard started to carry Jodi bodily out of the room.   
  
As the noise began to move away, Chloe noticed the much quieter sound of Clark whispering. It was almost a continuous sound. Turning back to Clark, she found he was no longer in his chair but huddled in the corner, clutching his sides as if in pain, his eyes squeezed firmly shut. Looking more closely, his veins seemed to be writhing, standing out with green colouring. She looked again at the guards and noted they had opened those ugly grey lockets to reveal glowing green meteor fragments.   
  
Nora Peel helped Ian to his feet and passed him to a guard. Turning back, she caught Chloe's eye. "So he knows you." Her words were an accusation, blaming Chloe for the current mayhem. "We'll speak when I get back." She followed the guards out to help settle the others.  
  
"Wait. Can't you help him? He looks like he's in pain!" Chloe was appalled at the callous disregard for Clark's apparent suffering when he'd done nothing wrong.   
  
Nora merely looked to Martha. "He'll be fine in a minute. I'll be back soon."  
  
Martha watched the door close and pulled her son into a comforting embrace. They were surprisingly the only ones left in the room. Clark remained tightly curled in on himself though his skin no longer had a green tinge.  
  
"He knew me but he didn't. What has happened to him?"  
  
"His mind has been damaged. We're not sure how much or if he'll ever recover."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He lost control when his father was killed. He was breaking through walls and hurting people. Doctor Halton jumped him and injected liquid meteor into his neck and he collapsed. We don't know what damage was done. He didn't wake up for three days and when he did he wasn't able to speak. His recovery has been slow but what I saw today, his response to you..."  
  
The door clicked open and Martha fell silent. The psychiatrist was back.  
  
Nora got right to the point. "So, Miss Fisher, would you care to enlighten me on how you know Clark Kent or will you force us to dig it up ourselves?"  
  
Taking her time to stand up and brush herself off, Chloe stood between Clark and the clinician. "You wouldn't want me to make things easy for you?! Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Nora smiled, obviously recognizing the protective stance. Her eyes held approval. "It's obvious you care for him. I'm sure you want to help him. I want to help him too. Happy memories might help his mind to heal. I'm willing to let you spend time with him but I need to know what your influence will be."  
  
This could work in Chloe's favor but she needed time for the cavalry to arrive. Would they check her phone records and e-mail if they found her apartment? She kept nothing at her student residence and had rented the apartment in her cousin's name. It would take them time to set up something to "wipe out her existence" as Halton had threatened. She didn't plan to be here long if luck held but she did need access to Clark.  
  
"Look, I can keep this information from Halton until tomorrow but I won't let you near Clark again without some background." Nora had crossed her arms. This was obviously as much as she would give.  
  
Rubbing a hand through her hair, Chloe tried for more. "I'll tell you what I can if you tell me what happened to make him like this." Her hand swept out to indicate the still tightly wound alien behind her.  
  
"OK, an equal exchange of information. I will be able to double check your story."  
  
Chloe looked at Martha, "And I yours."  
  
"Let's take him to his room." The three walked him back, and Martha sat on the bed holding his hand and the other two women moved away to talk.  
  
"Tell me about Clark first, please...I knew him in high school and it was purely by accident that I found him here. I never knew his secret."  
  
Nora stopped and looked at the petite blond as if to measure her honesty and caring. Pushing her hands into the pockets of her lab coat, she capitulated.  
  
"Sit down. I'm not sure how long this will take." Chloe took the only chair and Nora started to pace.  
  
"About a month ago, we had a visit from the new Director of the Board here at Cadmus Labs. He arrived unexpectedly and immediately made demands to see the mutants, as if this place was his personal zoo. He was loud and rude and I'd never seen him before. He had an unnatural interest in a recent new transfer to the lab. Desiree Atkins had been moved here from a women's prison and had an interesting link to the Luthor family. That seemed to be his motivation."  
  
Chloe's knuckles went white as she gripped the small table in front of her. "Oh God, it wasn't Lex..?" He couldn't betray Clark that way, could he?  
  
"No, it was Lucas Luthor." 


	9. Chapter 9

Your reviews have all been so kind. Thank you so much!  
  
I can't post this without a thank you to LaCasta who has been so patient with this chapter and its multiple versions. :D  
  
The Missing  
  
Chloe had met Lucas Luthor several years before and had taken serious note of the dangerous air he cultivated. He seemed to have no morals at all and delighted in baiting people. Chloe still didn't know the details but he'd been involved in a battle between Lex and his father. Shortly after, he had unceremoniously disappeared. Lionel, who had never denied paternity, hinted that he was hidden for his own protection. During his brief visit, Lex had introduced him to Clark and consequently, Chloe had researched his unpleasant childhood. She had felt sorry for him, as in his case, the foster care system had not been kind.   
  
A couple months ago, the Daily Planet had run a story of a reunited Luthor clan. The youngest son had apparently returned to the Luthor fold. Lionel Luthor had always claimed to believe strongly in blood ties and he was trying to reconcile with his younger son. She supposed that Lionel had set out to test Lucas, and in a top secret facility, any unforseen embarrassment would remain well hidden. One thing was certain, if love existed between any of the Luthors, it was not a kind that Chloe could recognize.   
  
She recalled that Lucas had not seemed to be particularly fond of Lex and had treated Clark with enmity because of their friendship. How had he reacted to finding Clark here? She looked at the psychiatrist as she spoke and tried to picture the events as she was telling them. She had met both Desiree and Lucas and the combination of the two could not have been good.  
  
Nora's story started with the arrival of Lucas Luthor and Chloe pictured the young man as she'd known him a few years before. Handsome, fit, aggressive, definitely a Luthor. He had been in control of Cadmus labs for a few months but this was the first time he'd bothered to visit them. Chloe was aware that the lab had originally belonged to Lex. Several years before, however, in the constant battle ground that was the Luthor family, Lionel had regained control of it in a coup that rivaled his take over of the Kowachi caves. Lucas was to prove himself with its management but had little interest in doing so.  
  
He did however, have considerable interest in his brother's former wife.  
  
Lucas Luthor had walked in wearing black leather, oozing confidence and attitude. Nora recounted how he'd sat on the corner of her desk rifling through her papers and asking annoying questions. He'd wanted to know more of the daily tests being conducted here. He made inquiries about each of the mutants but it was obvious his interest was in Desiree Atkins. Apparently he had been instrumental in having her transferred here.  
  
Dr. Halton had come in to welcome him. They spoke to each other with some familiarity. Lucas knew of Halton's research and appeared to have been involved in allocation of funding. John was working on harnessing a milder version of her mutated pheremones. Some idea of being able to sell sex appeal. He'd made greater headway, however, with a preventative treatment. Immunization to her charms would be easier to achieve than harnessing her effects. Lucas was looking for progress but it seemed to be a low priority. He was impatient to actually meet her. Dr. Halton volunteered to take Lucas to her.  
  
Looking through the window of the cell, Lucas commented on her beauty even without any pheremone intervention. Halton had provided them both with a mask and they'd all gone in to see her. Lab policy insisted that a female staff member accompany any males in close contact with Desiree. As women were never targeted by her pheremones, it was a practical precaution.  
  
When she came across the room to greet the men, she had held them captive with the sway of her hips. She'd moved in close and ran her fingers down Lucas' chest giving him a breathy Hello.   
  
Lucas had wanted to be left alone with her but Nora had explained that five minutes would be enough to create havoc. A brief battle of wills had followed but Nora was adamant. The risk was too great, and Lucas had capitulated.   
  
As a result, Lucas and Desiree had ignored Nora's presence, while Dr. Halton had left. Nora was able to recall the conversation in fair detail. Chloe watched Nora pace as she relayed their words almost verbatim. Having had this conversation spark a few more questions than answers for the psychiatrist, she had remembered it fairly specifically.   
  
It wasn't hard to imagine Lucas' sneering as he broke the ensuing silence. "So you are the woman who once held Lex Luthor in the palm of her hand. My, how the mighty have fallen." He had been baiting her, possibly looking for weaknesses.  
  
Desiree showed no remorse and she seemed surprised that Lex had a brother. Claiming he was much more handsome, she had tried to flatter him by comparing him favorably to his brother. She had touched him suggestively and asked, "What can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
Lucas inquired if she was planning to do for him what she had done for his brother.  
  
She replied that it depended on the context. For a time Lex Luthor had been a VERY happy man, perhaps for the first time in his life and she claimed to have given it to him.  
  
Lucas had snorted and casually reminded her of her attempt to kill him.   
  
Desiree's reply was flippant. "Well, if you can't stand the heat..." She continued to touch him and hinted that he would not be so easy to control, perhaps in hopes of flattering him into letting down his guard.  
  
Lucas had shrugged her off with the derisive observation that he was not as vulnerable as his brother.  
  
Nora was sure that at this point, Desiree was being sarcastic when she agreed that he didn't need anyone.   
  
Lucas had agreed. Growing tired of her veiled taunts and cloying compliments he'd caught her wrist, holding her still to assure her undivided attention. Once he had it, he played his hand.  
  
It would seem that in endless competition with his brother, he was working to gain respect at LuthorCorp and had no intention of starting small at some invisible lab. He needed to cement his position in the power struggles inherent in a large corporation. From what Clark had told her and reading between the lines of Nora's account, Chloe thought it possible he wanted some form of approval from his father as well.   
  
Chloe stopped herself from speculating and refocused on Nora's voice.  
  
"Lucas wanted Desiree to control some billionaire in Gotham whose company was in direct competition with LuthorCorp. He was willing to turn her loose with a female watcher and a temporary identity. If she performed according to his plan, he promised her freedom."   
  
Chloe had difficulty believing anyone would try something like this and she was shaking her head back and forth slowly in unconscious denial as she interrupted the psychiatrist's story. "How on earth could he expect to control her?"   
  
Nora shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure he could, though he seemed to think so. He'd done his research, anyway. Part of her profile indicated that sex was not just her weapon, it was also her obsession. Her forced abstinence in the women's prison and lack of contact at the lab had made her... hungry. You could see it in small gestures like the way she ran her hands down her body as if smoothing a tight dress. Her hands were in constant motion, always touching herself. As soon as any man entered her cell, she would move that constant touch to him. We'd discovered her desperation early on and knew it made her more difficult to control but Lucas seemed unconcerned. This was an offer she couldn't refuse. It was a chance at human contact, a much desired alternative to her current situation."  
  
"He offered her the possibility of a new identity if things turned out to his satisfaction. She would gain control of this billionaire and help destroy him in exchange for the freedom to go on her way. Lucas did not seem to care that he would be letting a dangerous criminal loose on society. This bargain did, however, hold the threat of destruction if she tried to double cross a Luthor. There were also no guarantees that she could trust him either. Desiree's desperation may have caused her to seal the bargain quickly but it didn't make her stupid. She requested a favor as a sign of faith between them." Nora uncrossed her arms and walked over to Martha who continued to watch her son as if the conversation behind her had not occurred.   
  
Chloe got up to join the others. Both women were looking at Clark as he lay on the bed seemingly recovered and sleeping. She put her hand on Nora's arm forcing her to turn back and meet her eyes. Chloe had a sinking feeling hit the pit of her stomach. Almost sure of the answer, she still had to ask. "What was Desiree's request?"  
  
"Only one man had ever resisted her and she couldn't let that go. She wanted Clark Kent." 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who has been so kind to review this story. I hope I can live up to expectations. Whew! even I'm not sure where this story is going.  
  
LaCasta: There are no words for how helpful you've been and considering the trouble I had with this chapter, I probably couldn't come up with the words anyway. Your endless patience and fortitude in the face of aggravating repetitious mistakes has most certainly proven worthy of a saint. I'm sending an application for your canonization to the Pope. ;)  
  
The Missing 10  
  
"Lucas was as good as his word." Martha spoke up, leaning back and away from her son. She arched slightly rubbing her hand on her lower back and Chloe again noted the change in her. Martha Kent looked older than her age would justify. Her hair still held a hint of the rich red it had once been but now grey was much more dominant. There were still laugh lines around her eyes but her cheeks were hollow. Martha looked at Nora who gave her a small smile, and began the next part of the story.  
  
"Jonathan and I were busy with the others in the dining hall. We'd been given a small amount of freedom over time and Nora felt it would be helpful to have a regular discussion group. Any topic, really, to provide mental stimulation for the group and to feel a bit normal. With Jonathan taking the lead, it had become a bit of a classroom atmosphere. Sometimes we'd be allowed a newspaper, we'd talk about it and try to get Jodi and Sean involved. Ian even enjoyed these sessions. Clark, however, had stopped attending, saying he was tired and sleeping in his room. I think it was just another symptom of his withdrawal. As Nora had felt the time alone wouldn't hurt him, Jon and I continued to attend. We'd begun to enjoy these times.  
  
"Sean came in late and was in a particularly self-satisfied mood. He broke into the conversation and wanted to talk about the hardship of confinement with no females to keep him happy. He couldn't resist making it clear that Jodi did not count. Usually, Jon stopped Sean's jibes but there was something about his body language. He was tense, excited and sitting on the edge of his seat.  
  
"Ian interrupted him and tried to turn the conversation back. He seemed annoyed with Sean and looked anxiously at Jonathan. It was clear that he knew something was going on.   
  
"I asked Sean what started all this. Squirming in his seat, he told us that he didn't think it was fair that Clark could get laid and he couldn't. Jonathan and I were stunned to silence and Jodi had to ask what he meant. Ian was trying to shut Sean up at this point so Jonathan turned to Ian and demanded to know what was going on." Martha's voice grew softer, Chloe leaned closer, trying to read Martha's expression. It was obvious where this was going and Chloe was feeling a bit nauseated.  
  
"Ian confessed that he knew of Lucas' deal with Desiree. He'd heard two of the other scientists discussing it. Lucas threatened Clark by saying he'd have me or Jonathan killed. I could tell by Ian's expression it had been a real threat. Lucas claimed that as the new manager of the lab, he was under pressure to trim costs. The board wanted to be rid of any dead weight and it would be easy to kill off one of us. They only needed one to control Clark. To Lucas Luthor, this was a win-win scenario. Killing one of us would cut costs and make the other that much more precious to Clark. We'd worn out our welcome and Clark would have to increase his productivity and co-operation now the place was under new management." Martha's tone was sardonic. She looked away from Chloe and studied her own thin hands as she said, "Clark agreed to his demands." Chloe didn't know what to think. Martha's discomfort seemed to be guilt. How could she feel guilty for something so completely out of her control? And Clark? God, he must have been humiliated to have to barter himself for his parents, like some bizarre form of prostitution.   
  
Nora interrupted, drawing Chloe's attention away from Martha. "I didn't know about the test at the time. Most of the others, however, were in attendance, supposedly not wanting to pass up an opportunity to study the alien's response to sexual stimulation." Nora's mouth was thin with disapproval.   
  
Martha spoke again, "Jonathan demanded to know when this was happening. I think Ian gave in because he was used to obeying Jon and he respected him. He said he was pretty sure they had Clark and Desiree in the lab right now."   
  
Martha looked pleadingly at Chloe as if begging her to understand. "Jonathan had been used by that viper back in Smallville. He'd almost murdered another human being to please her and the memory still haunted him. He'd never been able to speak of it, even to me. Even now, I don't know all the details.  
  
"Jonathan looked at me and I could see the determination in him. For that woman to have her hands on his son was too much. He told me he had to stop it.   
  
"Our group sessions usually had only one guard outside the door but that day was different. Jonathan called the guard in, asking for assistance but two entered and they were armed. I'd never seen guards wearing guns in the inner corridor before. Jonathan was desperate and he hit the first man. The second started to draw his gun but Sean had come up behind him, absorbing his heat and paralyzing him. In the past, we'd always called an alarm if Sean made a threatening move. We'd gained what freedom we had because the guards knew we wouldn't let any of the inmates kill if we could stop it but this time we did nothing. Ian tried to warn them but Jodi silenced him with her own threat. By mutual consensus we'd let Sean sneak up on someone and kill." Chloe could see the guilt in Martha's eyes. It had been a hard choice but in the same circumstance Chloe knew she would have done the same. She clasped Martha's hand, reassuring her and urging her on at the same time.   
  
"Jonathan knocked the first man out and stole his access card. He didn't even take his weapons. He ran down the inner hallway checking the lab door windows and finally entering the third one. I followed him but by the time I entered the lab, Jonathan had Lucas by his shirt, practically lifting him off the ground as he demanded that Lucas stop this.  
  
"Then I saw Clark on an examination table in the room beyond. We were in an observation room with a mirrored window that had full view of the testing room. Clark and Desiree couldn't see us. He was naked, with wires attached to his body and head. I remember how he was blushing with embarrassment, looking miserable. Desiree stood beside him wearing a robe with her hand on his chest. The bang of Jonathan shoving Lucas against the window had drawn their attention and they were both looking at the mirror, knowing Lucas and several scientists were behind it and that something was wrong.   
  
"The scientists present had backed off in surprise when Jonathan burst in but the one guard immediately grabbed Jonathan from behind, pulling him off. Jon struggled and told Lucas again to stop it. Lucas laughed, saying it was about time the freak got laid and Jonathan should thank him for getting it done. Jon broke free and landed a good punch on Lucas, drawing blood. The guard wrestled him up against the window.   
  
"While Jonathan and the guard struggled, Lucas stood up and straightened his jacket. He was so calm. Wiping a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth, he reached into his jacket, as if to get a handkerchief and pulled out a gun. He shot once, shattering the window and barely missing them. Through the opening, I saw Clark get up but he wasn't able to react fast enough to stop the second bullet. Lucas shot Jonathan at point blank range. I don't remember screaming but Jodi says she heard it all the way in the dining hall. I held my husband in my arms but he was already dead. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Martha was crying. Large tears fell in drops on her hands as she became silent. Chloe pulled the other woman into her arms, rocking gently as one would comfort a child. She felt helpless.   
  
Jonathan Kent had always been kind to her but because the work on a farm is never-ending, Chloe had known Martha better. Jonathan wasn't around much when she and Pete had been in to visit Clark but he'd always had a friendly smile and a compliment for her. Even when she'd first met him as an awkward teenager, he'd take the time to speak to her, never treating her as just a kid. She knew she couldn't fully comprehend Martha's loss but she mourned the passing of a good man.  
  
Nora spoke up, filling the quiet. "Dr. Halton and I were in the records room and came running at the sound of the uproar. Clark was kneeling by his father's side, whispering "No". Suddenly, he roared with rage and threw Lucas across the room. The guards were starting to arrive and they tried to contain him but Clark had lost all control. He shook Lucas viciously, asking him why. He kept repeating that he had done what Lucas wanted. Lucas fought back as best he could but Clark tossed him like a rag doll against the wall. Lucas cried out in pain and by the awkward angle, I think Clark broke his arm but no one could pay attention to anything but Clark and his rage. The guards were jumping him but even their meteors couldn't stop him. He threw them all off, breaking one man's neck as he sent him right through the window." Chloe had never seen Clark's true strength and it was impossible to compare the gentle Clark Kent she knew with the picture these women were describing.  
  
Martha raised her head and spoke softly, "I've never seen Clark like that. He wouldn't listen to me when I begged him to stop. He tore the door off and was headed down the hallway with the guards still trying to stop him. Dr. Halton went into one of the labs and came back out with liquid Kryptonite. Clark stumbled when he got close with it but just kept going. That's when Halton jumped him from behind and injected it into Clark's neck. He cried out in agony and collapsed. We carried him to his room and he did not regain conciousness for a few weeks."  
  
Chloe sat in silence, trying to absorb the information, looking at Clark as he lay on the bed. She sat down beside Clark, running her fingers down his arm, feeling the warmth, noting he still had strong muscles under his pale skin. What had they done? Was the damage to him permanent? Chloe thought of the instigators in this tragedy and her teeth clenched with anger. "What happened to Lucas and Desiree?"  
  
Nora was the one who spoke as Martha cried silently beside her son. "I believe Lucas went back to LuthorCorp. He hasn't been involved in the lab since, as far as I can tell. Desiree and one of the male scientists here disappeared."  
  
Chloe couldn't let it go at that, surprising herself with the hatred she felt for the woman she'd known as Mrs. Luthor. "Did they ever find them?"  
  
"No." Nora said sadly. "But he turned up dead in Gotham about two weeks later." 


	11. Chapter 11

My apologies for the long delay. Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Many Many Hugs to LaCasta, patience personified.  
  
The Missing 11  
  
The lab was eerily silent as Nora walked Chloe back to her cell. Clark was still sleeping after his weakening exposure to the meteors and a distraught Martha had eventually been coaxed into trying to rest. The mutants were also all locked up, cooling off by themselves after all the excitement. Chloe wouldn't have minded a little cooling off herself. Feeling emotionally exhausted, she was unable to calm the roiling images that Nora and Martha's stories had started churning in her far too capable imagination.   
  
The thought of Clark blackmailed into a sexual encounter with Desiree Atkins made her skin crawl. The senseless and sudden loss of Jonathan Kent and Clark's obviously severe injury afterwards were too much to take in. Chloe had always prided herself in her ability to look after herself. She'd always been sure that she controlled her destiny and not the other way around. This belief had been dented a few times but now it was shaken to the core. Her fists were clenched as she walked. Dammit all! She needed to make this better somehow. With Smallville as her training ground, surely she could come out on top in this. All she needed was to keep her wits about her and pray that help was coming.  
  
Clark was no longer the teenager she'd known and loved but she was determined to help bring him back. Nora was trying but Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that getting him away from here would be half the battle. Jesus, Clark probably hadn't even had a chance to grieve and given his memory loss, was he even aware that his father was dead?  
  
Reaching the end of the hall, Nora opened the door with her pass key. Chloe entered without a word. The stark white room hadn't changed since she was last here but her attitude certainly had. A little silence to sort out the day's revelations would be welcome. Dr. Peel, however, wasn't going to give her that space.  
  
Dreading the conversation to come, Chloe bit her lip and looked straight ahead. She knew the psychiatrist wouldn't let it go but didn't want to rush into revealing anything. The doctor had been very kind while comforting Martha. She'd also taken the time to check Clark before they left. Chloe realized she'd warmed up to Nora quite a bit in the past few hours. If it would help Clark, Chloe decided she would tell what she could. If her perspective on him would make his recovery possible, she couldn't hold back, it was just that the instinct for self-preservation said otherwise. Chloe wasn't sure her normally adept brain was up to this now.  
  
"So, Chloe, it's time to talk." Nora settled into the only chair, giving the distinct impression of someone not going to budge. She crossed her arms and leaned back as if settling in for an interrogation.  
  
"Isn't your shift over by now?" Chloe asked with half hope and half sarcasm. Seeing Nora's stony expression, she sat on the bed, leaning down to take off her shoes. Anything for a few more seconds, besides, her feet were hot. Wiggling her toes in relief, she tried again. "I guess it would be too much to hope that hubby and the little ones are watching the clock until your return?"  
  
"I work for LuthorCorp." Nora's voice was flat. "I have no home and no family to hold hostage. Their ability to threaten me is limited. It helps me keep my perspective and stay true to my own purpose."  
  
"Noble intentions intact, I'm sure." Chloe dulled the sharpness of her sarcasm with a lopsided grin.  
  
Nora smiled back acknowledging the jibe graciously. "Tell me about Clark. How much you know and how you're involved with the Kents."  
  
"I moved to Smallville in my final year of public school. Clark was a classmate." Chloe gave a little shrug.  
  
"What did his classmates think of an alien in their midst? I must assume no one knew."  
  
"No. No one knew. But this was Smallville. The first time I saw him, I asssumed he was a jock but instead he was an outcast. It took about a week to find out he was considered a bit of a weirdo, most people just ignored him. There was a joke about Clark Kent's strange ways. It explained his behaviour without explaining anything at all. I'm sure there were lots of questions about him, but no one asked. Asking questions that could have awkward answers was just not done. Small town mores never cease to astound me."  
  
"That must have chafed on your natural curiosity." Nora's expression was teasing.  
  
Chloe smirked slightly and felt her tension ease slightly as the psychiatrist continued. "Are you saying people knew he was different but they just didn't pry into why?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. He was never really accepted because his parents kept him separate from the other kids when he was younger, they were known to be reclusive. He was supposed to be sickly but looked fine to me. He had some friends but wasn't allowed to participate in sports. The jocks couldn't stand him. Most girls looked at him as socially unacceptable and the rumors were very imaginative. An interesting small town anomaly. 'Don't ask, don't tell'. My years in Smallville taught me a lot about the human ability to delude itself in order to avoid what it fears."  
  
Nora sighed, acknowledging the truth of this with a nod. "Having met Jodi, Sean, and Ian, I must admit, I see the truth in what you say. This kind of self-delusion has been documented in the past, particularly in threatening situations but I'm impressed by the large scale group conspiracy maintained in Smallville...." Her brown hair had come loose and her fingers swept a stray strand back over her ear as she lost focus on Chloe. "I'm interested in specifics about Clark. I've got a pretty good handle on the population and mentality of Smallville from the residents already here..." A distant frown marred her features. It was tinged with disgust. Her lips thinned with purpose. "Tell me, Chloe, what is your real name?"  
  
"It's Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan." It came out as a resigned sigh. Chloe rubbed her hands over her face, again feeling her exhaustion. "Look, I'm really tired and I'm sure you're going to want to check my identity out. I promise to help Clark in any way I can, whatever details you need, but let me do it tomorrow?" Chloe cringed internally at the pleading in her voice but didn't have the energy to do otherwise.  
  
Nora smiled with kindness and Chloe knew she could relax. "Alright." The doctor started to get up but hesistated long enough to reaffirm their bargain. "I'll let you rest but I want you to help me care for Clark and be ready to answer my questions as needed."  
  
Chloe lay back on the bed and rested her forearm across her eyes, speaking to the room at large. "Don't worry. I will do what I can to help Clark and it looks like I'm not going anywhere." Nora stood and walked out closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
****  
  
Sitting in Clark's cell, staring again at the sterile surroundings in boredom, Chloe waited. Nora had informed her that Halton had him in one of the testing rooms to again push the limits of his physical strength. Apparently, the scientist was assessing the physical damage the injection had caused and having noted a marked reduction in Clark's strength and resistance, he felt it necessary to frequently reassess for any recovery. Chloe had felt the anger seeping into the psychiatrist's voice and had recalled the arguement she'd overheard while still in the airduct. God, that seemed a lifetime ago. The doctors had been squabbling over the rights to study the prize subject, sounding selfish and inhuman. She hoped that this was a facade on Nora's part, put on to fool the other scientists. The kindness the psychiatrist showed the mutants might be her true nature, though hints as to her own agenda and her mere presence here argued against it. Halton, on the other hand seemed petty and heartless. He was not going to let up even in the face of Clark's injuries and loss.   
  
Martha was helping Nora with Jodi, who seemed to require more and more of Martha's time. Most of a day had passed since Chloe had learned of the circumstances of Jonathan Kent's death and Clark's injury. She hadn't seen Clark or Martha since. Now, she was waiting to start her new job as alien sitter. Unless he was with someone, he would just sleep. The psychiatrist believed he was sleeping to avoid his circumstances as the depressed often do, but seeing that Clark did not arrive on earth with instructions, it was also possible he needed the sleep to heal. As he'd been sleeping for most of the last month, it seemed a good time to try stimulation. Chloe had good intentions but no idea how to make conversation with someone whose memory was fractured.   
  
Nora's first visit after Chloe revealed her name had been anticlimatic. Dr. Peel had confirmed she was a journalism student but had not made a connection to her freelance work with the Daily Planet. Once again, Chloe was being viewed as a meddlesome student, something she'd become accustomed to in high school. Lady luck was still with her as it was obvious she was not considered to be a serious threat. Her father had been located and was being watched but was temporarily protected by the fact that he was an employee of LuthorCorp rival, LexCorp. He held an executive positon. It seemed he was not currently looking for her. This also gave them time. The scientists did not want to admit to LuthorCorp that they had her yet, not being ready to admit the extent of the breach in their security. Ms. Fisher could be disposed of anonymously if necessary. Threatening her father would keep her in line. At this point, it was a standoff. She just hoped Nora was right in thinking Lucas Luthor was no longer involved in the lab.  
  
Hoping a change of position would somehow reduce her boredom, Chloe lay back on the bed. In her opinion, the most trying part of her lab-rat life was the long, mind-numbing periods with nothing to do but wait. She needed to concentrate on something.   
  
She couldn't deny her reawakened feelings for Clark. He was still beautiful to look at. His physical presence had always stirred her and more than a few of her first sexual fantasies had included him. She rubbed her hands on the bed indulging herself in the thought of Clark in all his otherworldly beauty laying here. Feeling the cool cotton under her hand, she noticed the mattress had an unusual shape to it. She would have expected an indentation towards the middle but there was a definite rise along the back side, next to the wall. She moved back and lifting the mattress, ran her hand underneath to try to see the cause of this very discreet lump. A battered paper file folder holding bits of paper emerged as she pulled the offending lump out. She looked at the thing in her hands and saw bits of artwork sticking out. She opened it and spread the papers out in front of her. They were drawings, rather childlike but good enough to get an idea of what they were.  
  
There were some that were on proper paper and some on the backs of obvious scraps. It looked like the selection of colours had been limited. Possibly pens, pencils and markers stolen by Martha from the records room. She must be encouraging Clark to draw his memories. It was possible Martha did not want the psychiatrist to see these.   
  
Chloe couldn't suppress a small smile. Clark had never been an artist but some of the images were very childlike. Some showed an improvement in style and must have been drawn later. Did the change in drawing ability indicate he was getting better? That thought was quickly squashed with practicality. It could be that he was relearning the skill and it really meant nothing.  
  
She pursed her lips and pulled out the picture that had been on top. It was very obviously a girl with long dark hair. Chloe had only one guess. "Lana," she whispered with a sigh. Still first, even in the order of memories. She'd tried so hard to like the girl, but they were rivals and it had ultimately been impossible. When Clark had started to date her, Chloe had distanced herself from them both.  
  
The next was a yellow house with some stick figure cows and a red barn. This one had a note from Clark. HOME was written in capitals.  
  
Another picture, a dark skinned man with a very big smile. Chloe grinned back at the obvious image of Pete.   
  
Shuffling through the stack, Chloe let out an "Oh" of surprise. A blonde in a bright pink dress with a matching flower at her wrist. He remembered her as she'd been dressed for their spring formal dance of their freshman year. Chloe flattened the wrinkles from the picture gently and savoured the warm feeling. He remembered...  
  
It had been a turning point in her relationship with Clark. Having finally had the courage to let Clark know she cared for him, they'd made tentative steps towards a relationship. It had all gone wrong that night and Chloe had never gotten over the nightmare it had become. Clark had abandoned her to run to Lana when tornadoes struck on the other side of town, leaving Chloe mortified and alone.  
  
That incident had set the tone for all of their future relationship. She had lost the ability to truly trust him. Though she couldn't stop the love she felt, she'd been compelled to keep testing him, possibly in a way he could not hope to pass. She'd always hoped he'd give up his desire for Lana, even though it had existed before she'd even met him. If he had done that, it would have restored her trust. Back then, she was young, emotional, and had set the bar for proof too high. Hindsight was always 20/20.  
  
Chloe pulled out the next picture. The tone had changed from those before. The dark haired girl was screaming, hair blowing to the side. The background was all grey with black angled streaks drawn boldly throughout. This must indicate movement or wind. Chloe moved on to the next one. This was obviously a twister... and swirling in it was a bright red truck.   
  
God, these drawings were all of that fateful night. Chloe had been told that Lana'd been found in a ditch and her boyfriend's truck had been swept away after she'd jumped out but these... Chloe looked at the next two pictures showing the girl screaming again in what looked like only part of the truck. Clark had drawn himself in this one, holding the girl down on the floor of the cab again with bold black lines cutting through the picture.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes as she let the realisation sink in. Lana would have died if Clark had not left her that night. He had obviously used his great strength to pull Lana from the power of a tornado. What she knew of him now made it all so clear. She'd never known the whole story. Seeing these pictures wrenched her prespective out of focus and she wasn't sure how it made her feel. He'd left her because he knew he could help. Knowing he had the power to save Lana, he could not have stayed with Chloe if there was a possibility that his actions would help. It was a fundmental part of who he had been when she knew him and why she had loved him. If only he'd told her. Chloe felt confused. He hadn't trusted her. In the face of his lack of trust, were her actions really unjustified? This held all the makings of a migraine.  
  
Noise in the hallway interrupted her thoughts. She stuffed the folder back under the mattress, sat up straightening her clothes and felt a flush of embarrassment surge through her cheeks. The door opened and a guard came in with his shuffling charge. Chloe pasted on a bright smile.  
  
"Hi, Clark." 


	12. Chapter 12

Please see chapter one for disclaimers. The rating has not yet changed.  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I apologise for my slowness. I hope you won't give up on me.  
  
I cannot post a chapter without acknowledging Lacasta, who continues to keep me on the straight and narrow.  
  
The Missing 12  
  
His bones hurt. It was hard to keep his back straight as he walked behind the guard. The test had pushed him to his limit and beyond and he had no strength left. Clark didn't mind. The pain was real, helping him concentrate on the present and shut out the flashes of confusing images that plagued him. When he was this tired he didn't have to think.   
  
Clark knew his name and that he was not from this planet. The scientists had told him that much. He was physically different from everyone else, though he was not sure he understood it all. His strength and invulnerability had already been proven to him time and again even though he still flinched with fear with each new test.   
  
His mother had warned him that the scientists didn't know that he had heat and x-ray vision. Clark had almost laughed at his mother's furtive warning. Hell, HE didn't even know he had heat and x-ray vision. They couldn't force this information from him in the past as they hadn't had the evidence or imagination to suspect them. The problem was Clark didn't know if he still had these abilities. He wasn't even sure he believed in them. If he did, he no longer knew how to control them. He was just thankful nothing had come on spontaneously. His mother had been worried it might.   
  
As he walked, he looked at the bruises on his arms. His mother had also told him that he hadn't been able to get bruises since his fifteenth year. He wished he could remember his fifteenth year. He did remember his mother. He had flashes of her smiling face framed with rich red hair. When he'd first woken up, she'd been beside him holding his hand. He'd recognised her instantly but could not remember who she was. The feeling of love and security however, had been a tangible thing as her warm hand held his and it had not been long before the word "Mom" burst forth. He had the same reaction when he thought of the yellow house. He couldn't stop the feeling that if he could just get there and walk through the door everything would be good again. He knew it was not true but the belief was buried deep inside him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the guard gestured him into his room and closed the door behind him. He heard the lock click. He closed his eyes and curled his shoulders backward, trying to take the pain out of his back.  
  
"Hello, Clark."   
  
Startled, his eyes shot open and his back crackled with pain as he tensed. It was the blonde he'd met in the cafeteria. He knew she was someone from his past. The sudden feelings had been frightening in their intensity. He walked cautiously towards her as flashes of memories and feelings confused him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked into her pretty eyes, blue-grey and framed with dark lashes, and felt again a surge of happiness at the sight of her. Sunshine smiles, laughter, her shoulder pressed warmly against his as they sat side by side and the faint flowery smell of her shampoo... Chloe... He closed his eyes to try to hold the memories before they dissappeared. Moments of pleasure, lost in his past.   
  
Another ingrained memory was that he had a secret to keep. His mother had told him they'd kept his strangeness a secret for all of his life. He had eventually been discovered and brought here. Clark looked again at Chloe and realised she knew he was different. Had she known in the past? Somehow, he was sure that she hadn't. He looked closer trying to see any hint of revulsion in her face. She was smiling a big smile with white teeth gleaming under pink gums and her eyes squinting with happiness. Her look welcomed him, pulling him back into the warmth of her smile. He felt his lips curve up in response.  
  
"Chloe." Without thought he reached up to touch her, brushing his fingers lightly on her cheek. Impossibly, her smile became brighter. As she relaxed into his touch, he realised she must have been tense.  
  
"I've missed you, Clark." He wondered why she was whispering. She brought her palm up to rest lightly on his cheek. "Do you still remember me?" Closing his eyes he leaned into the comforting touch. Only his mother touched him gently like this.  
  
"I remember you...in a pink dress. You were very pretty." Clark kept his eyes closed and whispered back. He remembered sunshine and the wind rustling stray hairs at the vulnerable nape of her neck. She hadn't worn a necklace and her skin had glowed with health, looking soft and touchable. The memory brought a burst of warmth in his chest. Had he loved her? He didn't know. He wasn't sure what his emotions really meant. She stirred so many different feelings. It was hard to pinpoint just one.  
  
Clark opened his eyes, hoping the sight of her would clarify things. Blue eyes met his through a mist of tears. He'd seen her crying before. The images of the box in the ground came back and he gasped, pulling suddenly away. Fear streaked an icy finger up his spine. When the memories were this vivid it was as if he was reliving them. Things were coming back more frequently in the last few days, in more detail and this memory was no different. It had been cold, their breath fogging the air between them. She'd hugged him in the dark, clinging desperately as his arms tightened around her and he knew that he had loved her in that moment. But the wave of emotion passed and he backed up to pull his thoughts together.  
  
"I remember you. It comes in bits and pieces. Nothing makes sense anymore..."  
  
Her soft hand came back to his cheek. "I don't expect you to remember anything. I'm glad that you remember me at all. It's more than I could hope for. I know you're confused but Dr. Peel has asked me to try to help you with your memories because we knew each other, years ago, before you came here."  
  
"Have I been here that long?"  
  
"My best guess would be two years." With his recent experience of time being limited to a month, two years sounded like forever.  
  
"Did you remember me?" He didn't even try to keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
Her smile was gentle and a little sad. "Yes. I wouldn't forget you, Clark."  
  
"Then we were good friends?" He was sure of it.  
  
"Yes." Her eyes sparkled. "I teased you terribly. So did Pete. Do you remember him?"  
  
"I remember his face, always smiling, and my mom said he was my best friend. Pete sometimes helped me hide things. I talked to mom about him and she said he knew I was an alien."  
  
"Really?" She did not sound surprised, then her look changed, becoming sharper, more inquisitive. "Tell me. How did he find out?" A sudden image of her holding a small recorder made reality waiver.  
  
Changing the subject was a reflex, done before he even realised it as he asked, "How did we know each other?"   
  
"We were classmates in high school."  
  
"I think...we were more than that. I remember more when you wore that pink dress. We danced and I held you tight. Your hair was soft against my cheek and I was truly happy." He paused to concentrate on the memory. "That kind of happy didn't happen much for me." Clark smiled with simple and truthful self-revelation. That was it. She made him happy and they must have been close to have danced together. He finally felt things were making sense. "Were you my girlfriend?"   
  
Chloe pursed her lips obviously considering her answer. Clark's smile disappeared. "We were just friends, Clark. We went to one dance together. I guess that's why I'm so surprised you remember it."  
  
"Oh." Clark's voice was small with disappointment. Chloe reached out and grabbed his forearm in a reassuring gesture. Clark winced and Chloe pulled her hand back quickly.  
  
"Are you all right? Let me see."She pulled his arm foreward by the wrist and pushed up his sleeve. Several dark bruises marred his pale skin. "They've hurt you!" Her indignant tone warmed him.  
  
He turned his arm over looking at the spots. "Mom says I grew out of bruising when I was fifteen but that I'm not as strong now. They only hurt when you press on them."   
  
Chloe's voice broke a little. "Oh, Clark."   
  
There were tears in her eyes again and that was not good, so he smiled. "I remember my house." Her expression seemed far away. He tried to smile bigger. "Mom says we lived on a farm. I don't like to talk to her too much about it because it makes her sad. Do you remember my house?" It was hard to keep smiling.   
  
Chloe rubbed her eyes with her fingers and also smiled but Clark noticed that her eyes did not squint up. "You had a lovely house. It was warm and happy. Your mom baked muffins that she sold at the local coffee shop. Even when she wasn't baking, that house smelled delicious." The smile finally reached her eyes. "Judging by the size of you, I think you were well fed."  
  
Clark ducked his head at the quick change to teasing and looked at his feet. They were certainly bigger than any others he'd seen at the lab. Maybe his size was due to being an alien also. "Tell me what you remember. I want to remember my home."   
  
"You had a loft. You called it your Fortress of Solitude.."  
  
Clark interrupted. "No, that was my dad..." Clark's voice faded and the last word hung in the silence between them. His Dad had had yellow hair like Chloe's but with gentle curls. He'd had strong arms that had lifted him as a child and provided a warm hug across his shoulder when he felt confused or scared. His mother had told him his father was dead but the images hadn't come. She'd looked sad and he'd asked about something else to distract her before he could think on it much. That had been when a lot of his thinking was still muddled. His thoughts were clearer now, better every day, and he remembered the man who'd raised him. Again the memories were piecemeal but the feelings were strong. Love and a terrible longing. Perhaps because he was dead.   
  
"Did my dad die on the farm? Mom said he was dead but she sounded like she was hurting so I talked about something else. Do you know how my father died?"  
  
Chloe looked into his eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. Clark sat patiently waiting for a reply. The young woman in front of him sighed sadly as she seemed to make a decision. "I don't think I'm the one to tell you that. I wasn't there when Jonathan Kent passed and it might be best to wait until you remember it yourself or your mother feels strong enough to tell you. I can tell you what I know of how he lived...to help you remember."  
  
"I'd like to know more about him. I want to remember him. I want to help my mother think of him without being so sad." Clark played with the bottom hem of his shirt, examining the stitching and considered what Chloe said. It was easy to accept her authority. She wasn't damaged like he was and would probably know best. The conversation turned to the farm, Chloe started a list of daily chores that Clark was able to complete for her. Stories of hot summer days, watching Pete and Clark play basketball, occasionally stealing the ball when she got bored. Unable to compete with any skill, she'd never been particularly enamoured of sports and had felt left out when they started to play while she was visiting. Clark laughed at the mischevious look on her face as she described the time she'd saran wrapped the hoop. It had taken considerable skill to acheive the proper amount of invisibility and her ingenuity had not been truly appreciated.  
  
Clark inhaled a deep breath through his nose, noting her pleasant scent and appreciating the feeling of contentment he had at that moment. Her hair fell forward as she bent her head down in a laugh and he reached up to push it back. She stilled as her smile died slowly and her look became grave. Clark felt he should do something more, like she was expecting something but he didn't know what. The moment was lost when the door behind them opened. They pulled back suddenly and turned to see a group of men enter the room, a well-dressed young man leading them.  
  
He heard Chloe almost whisper, "Lucas Luthor."   
  
The young man looked directly at Clark as he spoke. "Pack your bags, rocketman. We're going on a little trip." 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I apologize again for the slow updates. Between real life, my new job since May and the fickleness of the muses, I've made poor progress. I promise that I will finish this story eventually. I actually have a few scenes I want to write in my head but the appropriate sequence sometimes stumps me.  
  
Thank you again for continuing to review and encourage me. Megan, your reviews are helping to keep this going and are truly appreciated as are all the comments I receive. You guys are all amazing.  
  
La Casta...Thanks.  
  
The Missing 13  
  
Lucas Luthor's announcement was followed by silence. No one moved as the news that Clark was being taken away sank in. The guards waited patiently and Lucas stood, clearly savoring his position of power. Chloe could see the confusion in Clark's soft green eyes. His jaw was clenched tight with what could only be fear. The lab, despite its horrors, would be all he knew now and familiarity at least could provide some comfort. Would he have to leave his mother? She couldn't imagine what the separation would do to him. He seemed so fragile now that he was starting to recover. Her helpless anger nearly choked her. Smiling bravely, she tried to reassure him with a touch, controlling the urge to hold him tight.   
  
The sound of impatience behind her made her break the contact. Stepping out in front, spine straight and all bravado, she demanded to know where he was being taken. Lucas Luthor laughed and Chloe had to admit her protectiveness seemed absurd when facing four large men. She felt helpless but refused to show it.  
  
Lucas was obviously enjoying the moment. His smile of pleasure changed to a smirk and his dark brows arched with surprise. Recognition dawned slowly and he moved forward.   
  
"Chloe Sullivan. It's been a long time. Haven't lost your fire, I see." He chucked her chin with his index finger, making her turn her head to avoid it. "Still soft on the farm boy, I see. Don't worry. I'll bring him back in one piece. He'd be tough to cut up anyway." He chuckled and turned to the two guards. "Let's wrap it up and get going, it's getting late." He waved his hand imperiously, indicating the guards forward with fingers that flashed with gold.   
  
The fourth man stepped up and spoke quietly in Luthor's ear. He was well built with deep set eyes and a square jaw. His look was gaunt but seemed healthy enough. Chloe stopped and looked again as it took a moment to recognize him. It had been a long time. So much had happened since her freshman year of high school, her memory of him had dimmed. Kyle Tippet was clean shaven and well dressed. A far cry from his hermit days in the woods outside Smallville. His years as an environmental activist must have been kind.   
  
Chloe felt the tension in her shoulders relax but tried not to show it. The cavalry had come at last. she'd made the calls just before being caught here and there had always been the possibility he wouldn't follow through on her plea for help. There was no guarantee of his intentions now and caution wouldn't let her trust too quickly.  
  
Kyle touched Luthor's hand lightly while he spoke. Luthor's eyes became unfocused and he nodded slightly. The man stepped back with an air of satisfaction as Lucas turned again to the guards.  
  
"We'll take the girl, too."  
  
Clark pulled Chloe back, out of Luthor's reach. "Why?!" His hands were warm on her arms and Chloe leaned back against his chest. They were far from safe and his warmth was reassuring.   
  
Lucas looked at him with contempt, then turned and started toward the door. "Control." was all he said.  
  
The guards opened their lockets and Clark staggered back a step. The larger guard caught his arm to steady him. The other moved to take Chloe as they began to walk from the room. Moving as a group down the hall, they stopped before the security exit. Clark was propped up against the wall by one guard while the other left them. A few minutes later, he returned with Martha Kent. With Lucas in the lead, they passed through security easily and walked out of the building.  
  
****  
  
As Martha Kent left the common room with the strange guard, Jodi Melville started to wring her hands with worry. They were leaving! The guard had said she and Clark would be going away. Maybe forever. Jodi started to rock back and forth slightly, like a twig in the wind.  
  
They couldn't leave. Martha cared. Martha hugged her when she was sad and made her feel better. And Clark.... Clark was everything. He was beautiful and kind. He glowed with an energy only she could see. When she had fed from him... the rush of strength, the feeling of well being had been incredible. She had been normal again for that brief time.  
  
Clark was the key. Clark could make her better. He belonged to her.  
  
"Aaawww, Jodi. Are you going to cry?" Sean's mocking voice broke in on her thoughts. "Is Mama Kent leaving you behind?" Jodi felt her hate bubble up, hot bile in the back of her throat. Cold bastard. The common room was empty except for the two of them. The guard stood by the door, the length of the room away.  
  
"She's not your mother, you know."  
  
Jodi raised her chin. "I know.. but she loved me."  
  
Sean snorted. "Bullshit! She looked after you so she could get extra privileges for Clark and to have free run of this place. I saw her face when you were whining in her arms! She looked disgusted." The emaciated girl wrapped her arms around herself, resuming her slight rocking motion.  
  
"That's not true!" Jodi denied it desperately but deep inside she couldn't stop that spark of belief. Sean's face twisted with glee as he saw her conviction weakening. He let out a brief laugh, almost a giggle.  
  
"And Clark? You should have seen him! Like something smelled bad. Rotten! Oh yeah! It probably was you after all. Rotting from the inside out!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Putrid. Like road kill!"  
  
"Shut! Up!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Sean bowed in mock courtesy. "You don't smell like road kill! You just eat it!" Sean threw his head back, laughing hard at his own joke. Jodi threw her empty cup at him, watching it hit satisfactorily in the center of his chest. Her aim was improving. Instantly the leg bracelet shot pain through her leg and up her spine, immobilizing her. Uncontrollable pain. At least Sean had to suffer it too.  
  
As they dragged her to her room, Jodi made a decision. She was leaving.   
  
She fell hard into her bed and watched the guards silently exit the room. She started to count. One..two...three... right on cue, Nora Peel entered. Sitting beside Jodi, who sat up to accommodate her, she put her hand on Jodi's knee.  
  
"Now, Jodi.." Nora's smile was reassuring, the kind expression she always used. "You know you have to ignore Sean. You know he's trying to upset you and you have to... "  
  
Jodi hit her with all her strength. Her fist made a satisfying crunch against her jaw as she fell backwards. Not giving the psychiatrist a chance to get up or reactivate the anklet, Jodi hit her a second time. Making sure she was unconscious, she rolled her over on the bed, grabbed her lab coat and pass key, and covered her with a sheet. It would be hard to tell it wasn't Jodi in the lowered night lights.  
  
Cracking the door open slightly, Jodi looked one way down the hall. There was no movement to be seen or heard. She peered out around the door. Coast clear. Now to create a diversion. She put on the unconscious doctor's lab coat and checked the pockets. They contained some note pads, pens, a few wads of paper. Jod had been planning for this for a long time. She made her way back to her bed and reached under her mattress, huffing a little as she shifted Nora's dead weight. She pulled out a sweater she'd stolen from one of the techs. Sean had been blamed and the tech had been pissed when it wasn't recovered. She checked the pocket. Yes, it was still there. Making her way quietly down to Sean's room, she peered in the window. He sat with his back to the door on a chair by the table. Jodi had learned well the practicality of silence in this lab. Moving down the hall, she opened the janitor's closet and pulled out the bottle she would need. She'd noticed these chemicals when they'd rebuilt the lab room Clark had destroyed. There would be more than enough.  
  
Jodi opened one bottle of Varsol, smiling with happiness at the flammable sign on the side. She stuffed the opening with wads of paper from Nora's lab coat and reached in the pocket to pull out her long hidden treasure: a lighter carelessly discarded by a tech who thought the fuel was empty. Jodi had looked closely. There would be enough for her purpose. It took three flicks to get the spark that lit the wad of paper. She used the pass key to open Sean's door and step inside.   
  
Sean turned at her entrance but Jodi knew enough not to take any chances. Without hesitation, she threw the fire at him and watched the chemical splash and catch as it impacted with his chest. Sean's blue-tinged features began to turn pink with the heat even as the flesh burned on his body. His scream resonated through the hallways and she smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"You always thought you were such hot stuff." She backed out the door and ran to the janitor's closet, just making it inside as the sound of running feet reached her. She opened the door slightly to see the guards and staff run by. Picking up the last bottle of thinner, she slipped out again and ran towards the records room. It was fun to stop a few times and start more fires. The flames were pretty and it took no time at all. Once in the deserted room, she went straight to the air vent she'd seen Chloe come out of. Prying open the vent she threw her shoe into the laser sensors. The alarms were already sounding because of the fire. Nothing more happened. Jumping in, she closed the vent behind her and started crawling towards freedom. 


End file.
